Dreaming of Wings
by Lilly The Late
Summary: [AU] 18 year old Rin Takahashi can't help but notice her way-too-attractive boss, Sesshomaru Taisho. What of her feelings when her boss tells her that she's his intended? Rin's life spins out of focus as new feelings replace old ones, she tries to come to terms with what exactly her relationship is with her boss; all the while hoping to thaw out the Ice King's heart. [NEW SUMMARY]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first upload and I'm so excited! :3**

**I've been seeing a bunch of SessxRin stories that take place in a different time and it has interested me so, I'm going to try to write one.**

**I'll do my best to keep the characters IC. Please don't kill me if I mess up. :x**

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>The insistent beeping of the alarm clock jolted Rin awake. She hit the 'stop' button and stifled a yawn using the palm of her hand. She rubbed her eyes groggily and glanced at the alarm clock. 5:00 am, time for work. She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom, all the while stifling yawns and rubbing her eyes. Damn, she was so sleepy it wasn't even funny.<p>

'Stupid Sesshomaru-sama, keeping me awake till 4 am with his retarded paperwork.' Rin thought bitterly, 'He's the stupidest boss in the world; he doesn't realize that his secretary is only 18.' She slammed the bathroom door shut and commenced with her morning rituals; brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, doing her make-up (and using a hell of a lot of concealer to hide the bags under her large brown eyes), and wrapping her long, brown hair with a towel. It took longer than usual due to her half-dead state.

She dragged herself out of the bathroom and threw open her wardrobe. She quickly chose a black pencil skirt that brought out the curves of her hips, and a collared shirt with three-quarter sleeves. Pulling on her undergarments and stockings, her brown eyes shot out to look at the clock.

"Damn. Damn. _Damn! _ It's already 6 am! I am so late!" she yelped and moved into overdrive. She slapped on her clothes, brushed her now dry hair down then, threw it up into a professional ponytail, and shoved her reading glasses onto her face.

"No time for breakfast. Have to stop at Starbucks to grab coffee. Have to get to work before 7:30. Aw, I am so fucking _screwed!_" She slipped into her black pumps, grabbed her bag and car keys, and flew out the door of her apartment…And collided with her neighbor in the hallway. Damn it.

"Whoa, Rin," Kohaku steadied her by grabbing her shoulders and gave her a lopsided grin. He was a tall man in his early twenties with wide shoulders and dark hair. He was the brother of Sango, a woman in her late thirties, who lived in the next building over with her husband, Miroku, and their three children….or was it four? Rin always forgot. "Be careful!"

Rin sighed and bowed quickly at the older man, "I'm sorry, Kohaku-san! I'm really late! Bye!" She flew down the hallway before he could reply and leaped into her small car. She threw her things into the passenger seat and listened to the purr of the engine as it ignited. She pulled out of the driveway and slammed into Starbucks in record time.

She nearly fell over herself to get into the shop and almost screamed when she saw the length of the line. Her bottom lip trembled and she fought the urge to just drop all her things and sob. Damn it, of all the days' things could go wrong; it had to be on the day the Taisho Company spread to America. Sesshomaru would kill her. Really, really _kill _her. Well, he could anyway. The great Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands would fuck her ass up so bad; Rin would probably never get a job again if she was late today. Oh, she was going to die. No matter how she looked at it, Rin knew she'd die if she didn't get to work on time. For Kami's sake! The line was barely moving! Her knees wobbled and her eyes burned with the promise of tears.

"No," she said quietly and squared her small shoulders, startling the man in front of her. "I am _not_ going to die today!" She grabbed her card and raised her voice to a shout. "Excuse me, everyone! I am the secretary of Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands and I suggest that if you like your head attached to your body, you will let me through to get his coffee! Thank you."

It was amazing how the crowd immediately parted to let her through. Some people even bowed to her, others looked tired and cranky but, knew better then to mess with the most powerful man in Japan's tiny secretary. She shot everyone three-hundred dollar smiles and quickly ordered a black coffee with tons of sugar for herself, and a cappuccino with skim milk and two packs of sugar for Sesshomaru. The young woman behind the counter dashed about quickly, trying to make the coffee perfect. Ugh, she had to take _so long. _The woman finally shoved the coffee cups into Rin's hand and tried to bow, but Rin had already danced out of the shop and into her car, taking a few seconds to check the time on her platinum watch. 6:55; she would make it to work!

A chorus of angels sang hallelujah as she pulled into the employee parking lot of the Taisho Company. A hurried look at her watch placed the time at 7:15 am as Rin sprinted up the stairs and into the elevator on the first floor.

She bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation as the elevator slowly made its way to the top floor; 12. The others in the elevator stared at Rin the way one may stare at a lunatic; she returned their gazes with bright smiles that caused their heads to turn away guiltily. Rin couldn't help but hate them all for being so judgmental.

The elevator dinged into the 12th floor and Rin flew out of it and raced to her desk. She had just composed herself and turned on the computer when the elevator dinged again, announcing the arrival of Sesshomaru. The doors slid open and Rin leaped to her feet and bowed low.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, standing straight with a bright smile. "I have finished the paperwork for the transfer of the selected employees, organized your presentation for this afternoon, and brought you your coffee." She held out the coffee cup and smiled.

Sesshomaru always took her breath away; he was tall (probably over 6'2'' or 3'', he was pretty much a foot taller than her), broad shouldered, with long silver hair that fell well past his hips and a stoic face. He looked like he was in his early twenties but, Rin knew that demons aged differently than humans. He was obviously well built (since his expensive three-piece suit seemed to strain in an effort to contain him) and stood with a straight back. He had magenta markings on his high cheekbones and a navy crescent moon adorned his forehead. The lids of his amber colored eyes were lined with thick crimson. He was the statue of a god; his body chiseled from pure white marble and his eyes, imperial topaz stones that were as cold and unforgiving as chips of ice. He was magnificent and Rin had to admit that whenever she saw him, she thought: '_Damn! That man is as sex-y!' _To be honest, Rin had developed a slight crush on her boss and she had a feeling he knew but, he never acknowledged it, thank Kami.

Long fingered hands tipped off with sharp claws wrapped around the coffee cup and he eyed Rin with a cold stare, "Thank you, Rin. Bring the presentation to my office in five minutes and brief me on the meeting." His deep, smooth-as-honey voice sent involuntary shivers down Rin's spine. She brushed them off with a bow.

As Sesshomaru strolled into his office and shut the door tightly, Rin flew into action. She pulled out a simple manila folder with 'Presentation A1' written across it in neat script from her bag and flipped through it once more to double check. She suddenly froze and began shaking like a leaf. She flipped through the folder again while hyperventilating. Her heart thudded in her chest and her reading glasses slipped down from the bridge of her nose.

'I can't believe it,' she thought tearfully. 'This isn't happening! _Where are the architectural plans for the new offices?_' She considered fainting but, then decided against it. She had to tell Sesshomaru. Oh shit. He was going to brutally murder her. She should write a will. Oh Kami. Oh shit. Oh my. She looked at the coffee cup on her desk, grabbed it, and downed it. The addicting buzz of caffeine took hold on her nerves and she tried to calm down. Her throat burned with tears and the hot coffee.

'I know,' she thought weakly. 'I'll escape down the elevator and just go home and die.'

'_No, you won't!' _chided a voice in her head. '_You will march into his office and tell him you screwed up!'_

"Are you crazy?" she hissed at it. "He'll kill me! Oh Kami, please protect me from that man!" It took her a moment to realize that she was talking to herself. "Great! Now I'm crazy as well as dead! But, I suppose I should at least try not to get myself killed…"

Slowly, she picked up the folder and shuffled to the door of Sesshomaru's office with her head hung. She knocked on it halfheartedly and heard a deep rumble that indicated her welcome. She pushed open the door and was blessed with the sight of her sexy boss leaning on his desk. His sports jacket had been peeled off and hung on the back of his chair, the sleeves of his white shirt where pushed up to display his muscular forearms and the magenta stripes on the back of his wrists, and his tie was loosened just a little. Despite being heavily air conditioned, Sesshomaru's office was still quite warm and the hot weather outside did not help much.

'Well,' Rin thought sadly. 'At least I get to die while looking at this magnificent sight.'

Sesshomaru's golden gaze fell on her expectantly and she found herself slowly dragging her way up to face him. Her bottom lip trembled involuntarily and one of Sesshomaru's perfect eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline, a clear indication of annoyance and confusion. Kami save her.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and frayed nerves. Perhaps chugging down the coffee wasn't such a good idea. Sesshomaru watched her patiently and she thought she caught a tiny flicker of pure irritation cross his gorgeous face before they settled back into a stony mask. But, that could've just been her retarded nerves playing a sick joke on her.

When she spoke her voice came out as more of a whimper and her whole body shook with fear, "I c-can't find t-the a-a-architectural p-plans for the n-new offices, S-S-Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru was on his feet within seconds, his eyes flared with anger but, his face stayed the same.

"You cannot find the _what_?" he growled quietly. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides and the muscles on his arms stood out.

Rin held up the manila folder to hide her face and whispered the problem again. Her heart was going crazy; thudding in her chest and threatening to stop. She was positive that the Inuyoukai in front of her could _hear _her heart beating out of control and smell the rolls of fear that slid from her body.

He leaned over her, murder written in his eyes when the door to his office flew open. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to it and she saw him go rigid with anger.

"Sesshomaru, you fuckin' piece of shit!" there was only one person on the face of the Earth who spoke to Sesshomaru in that tone and using those words; InuYasha, Sesshomaru's hanyou half-brother.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and he folded his hands across his chest. His stiff figure and angrily straight posture showed that he was doing his best to keep from strangling his idiotic half-breed brother to death.<p>

InuYasha was waving a piece of paper while he yelled, "You're sendin' me and Kagome to fuckin' _America _to run the new company there? You son-of-a-bitch! You didn't even ask us! She's _pregnant, _from Kami's sake! We're not goin', not in a thousand years." InuYasha was shorter than Sesshomaru but, had the same silver hair and the same amber eyes. Though, InuYasha's looked like burnt sugar while, Sesshomaru's looked like molten gold. InuYasha's cutest features were his adorable puppy-dog ears. Rin had actually had the nerve to touch then once and they had been as soft as cotton. They now swiveled angrily on his head and the scowl on his face made his features look pinched.

Sesshomaru's twitching eyebrow was trying to jump off his face, "You are the vice-president of this company. I am sending your useless behind to America so that you can learn something from the leaders there but, now I see that you have too few brain cells to learn anything aside from rude words and gestures. I was not wrong though, sending you to America may just civilize you a bit."

InuYasha looked absolutely furious, "Who you callin' useless, you dick?"

A small brunette Rin recognized as Kagome laid a warning hand on InuYasha's arm.

She stepped bravely in between the squabbling brothers and smiled sweetly, but the voice she spoke in dripped with sugary venom that shut the brothers up immediately, "InuYasha, thank your brother for offering us such an amazing opportunity _that we will accept._"

InuYasha flared, "What? Shut up, wench, and let me do the-ouch! Holy Kami! OUCH!" InuYasha was abruptly cut-off as Kagome grabbed one of his cute ears and pulled mercilessly.

"Apologize for your childish behavior and thank him." She said in the same deadly voice. InuYasha howled with pain but, finally, apologized and thanked Sesshomaru. Kagome snatched the paper from his hand and turned to Rin with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. He swiped this from your folder. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble." She held out the paper to her.

Rin looked down at the paper and felt her knees go weak with relief, "Thank you, Kagome-sama! I was just looking for this!" She bowed repeatedly and quickly as Kagome laughed softly and walked out of the room, dragging a writhing InuYasha behind her. Rin rapidly and expertly slid the paper into the folder and handed it to an impatient Sesshomaru. He flipped through the folder and then regarded Rin with a slightly impressed glint in his eyes but, the majority of him remained stoic.

Rin flashed a smile and felt her spirits lift. She wasn't going to die today! Banzai!

"Well done, Rin," His bass voice vibrated slightly and Rin inhaled sharply. She was suddenly aware of how close Sesshomaru was to her. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed softly. "I'd like to see you after the meeting this afternoon. I want to speak with you about our American branch and I want to give you the names and phone numbers of people I want you to contact for me."

"B-but, sir, that is w-when my lunch break is." She said, trembling.

"Then I will treat you to lunch today, Rin." Rin felt her soul leave her body. The previous chorus of angels was back and Rin felt as light as air. The Great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru would treat her to lunch….was she dreaming?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! The ferocious Sesshomaru-sama told lil' Miss Rin he would treat her to lunch! <strong>

** I had way too much fun writing this! X'D **

** I hope ya'll like it! **

** Review, review, review, review, please! **

** I really want to know what you thought of my writing! Chapter two will only show up if some people like chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! XD**

**Sorry for all the idiotic grammar and spelling mistakes. :x**

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiing….Riiiiing….Riiiiing…..<em>

Rin snatched the phone from it cradle and held it to her ear, "You've reached the offices of Sesshomaru-sama. This is his secretary, Rin. How may I help you?" Rin forced her voice to sound upbeat and enthusiastic.

"I need to speak with Sesshomaru." The voice on the other end was that of a woman. It sounded like the slurring, seductive sound of a saxophone and had an air of superiority surrounding it. But, damn, why'd she call him 'Sesshomaru'? Why not 'Sesshomaru-sama'? What the flip?

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Sesshomaru-sama is currently at a meeting, may I take a message?" asked Rin. She shuffled around her desk and managed to come out with a small piece of paper and a pen with a gigantic, plastic panda head stuck to it. It was Rin's favorite pen.

"Yes," the voice on the other end sounded mildly amused as well as irritated. "Tell him that Azami called and she wants him to come to her manor tonight. We have….business to discuss." The woman laughed, a sound like the tinkling of small bells, and hung up.

Rin was burning with jealousy and embarrassment as she shakily pocketed the piece of paper to give to Sesshomaru. The woman had been so…_suggestive_ when she said business! Rin wondered whether Azami was sleeping with her boss.

"She's a lucky bitch if she is," Rin grumbled before looking at her watch. "Oh _shit_! It's 1:55 pm! Sesshomaru-sama's meeting ends at _2 pm_. Damn it, Rin! Learn to keep better track of time!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed her bag. She raced to the elevator and punched the button repeatedly.

"Come on, come on, _come on_! Yes!" The elevator doors slipped open and Rin leapt into it. She practically killed a man who was trying to enter the elevator in a hurry to push the button for the 10th floor.

The elevator slowly slid itself to the 10th floor, almost killing an impatient Rin. When the door finally opened, Rin sprinted through them and arrived at the meeting room just as Sesshomaru exited it. Rin dropped to a bow and panted softly, trying to breathe. She straightened and shot Sesshomaru an apologetic smile.

"A woman who called herself Azami-san left a message for you." Rin as she drew out the message. Sesshomaru eyed it for a heartbeat before accepting it. He read over it and slid it into his pants' pocket.

"Thank you, Rin." Said Sesshomaru simply and began walking towards the elevator. Rin trailed behind him. Her eyes flitted over his back and she found herself following the slight ripple of muscle whenever he took a step. He walked with such pride; his shoulders and hips rolling in unison as he moved, his back straight, and his head slightly lifted. Rin's sinful eyes rolled to his ass.

'Oh my Kami, what the fuck am I doing?' she averted her eyes and exploded into a blush. They stepped into the elevator and to her surprise; Sesshomaru pressed the underground parking button.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense her confusion. He glanced at her, "We are speaking over lunch." Kami! How could she have forgotten?

Heat flooded her face once again and she giggled stupidly, "I a-apologize, sir. I s-seem to have forgotten…"

"Hmm." He grunted. Rin sighed and gripped her bag tightly. As the elevator went down, the rest of the people in it slowly exited. By the 5th floor, Rin found herself alone with Sesshomaru. Her heartbeat went through the roof. Crap, crap, _crap. _Rin always found herself in these awkward situations!

She tugged at a loose strand of mocha colored hair nervously and her eyes flitted to Sesshomaru every few seconds. His back was erect and tense, his eyes glued to the elevator door. Wait what? His posture was almost…nervous.

'Hah!' thought Rin. 'Sesshomaru-sama couldn't be nervous about anything! He's probably just worried about the expansion to America.' But something told her that may not be right.

The elevator dinged into the ground floor and Sesshomaru turned towards Rin, "You will ride with me." It was not a request but, a command.

"Yes, sir," said Rin submissively. Sesshomaru shot an unreadable glance her way and lead her to his car. Rin fought the urge to faint at the sight of it.

It. Was. _Sleek!_

A black as night (or a _**really**_ dark blue, Rin couldn't tell) 2012 Lamborghini Aventador that gleamed like it was new. As far as she knew about cars, this had cost Sesshomaru more than 300 grand. Holy Kami!

Rin forced her jaw closed and looked at Sesshomaru who, like a true gentleman, held open the passenger side door for her. She shuffled forward and beamed at him thankfully before slipping into the seat. The leather was cool and plush. The interior was a soft beige color and she sunk into her seat comfortably when her weight balanced out. There was a high-tech GPS on the dashboard and a thousand buttons Rin would never press. It was amazing. Oh, Kami. Sooo amazingly amazing!

Sesshomaru slid into the drivers' side and started the car. Rin felt like she was floating on air as he drove. Unlike her car, this one seemed to float over all the bumps, cracks, and stones in the roads providing ultimate comfort.

They glided into the parking of an expensive café that Rin had only seen, never entered. Sesshomaru slipped out of the car and had her door open in a heartbeat. They strolled into the café and Rin willed her pace to be casual and fought the urge to hyperventilate like an insane person. The café was breathtaking. She doubted this could even be _called _a café!

It was softly lit to imitate the sunlight outside but, it was less harsh. The carpets were lush, and a soothing caramel color. The walls were beautifully decorated with lovely maroon squares overlapping with perfect off-white squares. The tables were circular (promoting intimacy, Rin noticed) and the same color as the carpets. The wall that faced the street was made from bullet proof glass and it flooded the tables there with light. The counter elegantly swept from one side of the establishment to the other. There were cute hanging light over the counter that made the faces of the people behind it framed with white light. The café was half full and half empty, there were light murmurs and snatches of conversation but, other than that, it was quiet. Rin had never seen a quiet café before. Rin felt herself shrink with embarrassment and discomfort. She knew she did not belong here.

She quietly drifted after Sesshomaru as he walked to the counter. The women behind seemed to melt and fall over themselves to tend to his every need. Girl, puh-leez, you made me sad!

"How can I help you today?" asked the lucky girl breathlessly, turning to Sesshomaru and refusing to acknowledge Rin's existence.

'She's tall, dark haired dark eyed, tanned, and gorgeous,' thought Rin sullenly. 'She's sure to catch Sesshomaru-sama's attention.' To her surprise, Sesshomaru looked mildly irritated at the girls' stupidity.

"We will have two servings of today's special." He said. The woman looked like she wanted to fan herself but, was refraining from it. She flashed a dazzling smile and quickly tapped the order into her computer. She opened her mouth to speak to him but, Sesshomaru turned away, "Come, Rin."

Rin followed him wearily and tried to ignore the girl's burning glare on her back. Sesshomaru led her to a table by the window and pulled out a seat for her then, took the seat across from her.

"I'd like to see the files of the employees who have requested work at our Company." Sesshomaru said curtly. The Taisho Company had purchased another American company and some of the employees from there had requested a job at Taisho.

Rin dug out the neat files from her bag, "I've marked the files of those who seem ready to take higher positions and I've alphabetized the files. I've looked over references and have concluded that they are all worthy of the new company. Although, a man by the name of Jonathan P. Stevens has a criminal record; he was charged for petty theft and assault but, the charges were dropped. I'd advise not hiring him but, that is just my opinion, sir. Also, Ikeda-san (our American liaison) called and informed us that Jennifer C. Hobbes has requested a (quote on quote) "…water related event in which we may all have the golden opportunity to bathe in the refreshing warmth of the Japanese sun…" for our company party in two weeks. Might I suggest a trip to our private beaches?" Rin found Jennifer extremely annoying. For Kami's sake, the woman wore so much make-up she looked like a clown on Halloween. And that's saying a lot.

Sesshomaru riffled through the files, golden eyes scanned the book with amazing speed. A woman swung over to their table. She swayed her hips with dramatic thrusts and when she leaned down to put the food on the table, she made sure to show Sesshomaru everything inside her shirt. What the fuck?

Rin flamed with anger and dug her fingernails into her bag.

'What the hell am I getting so riled up about?' she asked herself angrily. She wasn't the only one who was annoyed with the waitress though.

"Excuse me," said Sesshomaru in a voice cold enough to freeze a desert. "_What _are you doing?"

The waitress proceeded to look innocent, "Um…I don't understand, sir."

Sesshomaru snorted cruelly, "Do you think that I do not notice your futile efforts to get my attention?"

The waitress looked hurt, "But, Sir I-"

Sesshomaru stopped her with an irritated hand, "Simply leave. I do not want to see you. Leave." The waitress stuttered before turning around and disappearing into the doors that lead to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin with a slightly irritated look on his beautiful face, "This party Mrs. Hobbes has requested, you will be there. You will be the assistant host and you will be planning the party. And do not forget that the party is in two weeks." Sesshomaru raised a spoonful of the spring green soup he had been served and raised it to his lips casually.

Rin fought the urge to scream and cry at the same time. She had to plan the whole party? In _two weeks? _It was impossible. Absolutely Impossible. She looked down at her soup with a deep, burning hatred.

Might as well start thinking about the party. She reached into her bag and yanked out her notebook and her pen. She scribbled ideas onto a blank page quickly while lifting the glass of water next to her bowl of soup and lifted it to her lips.

"Rin."

"Yes, sir?" her voice was muffled around her glass.

"I cannot wait to see you in a swimsuit."

Rin choked on her water and coughed into her arm. She gasped and her heartbeat pounded in her ears, 'Did he just say he couldn't wait to see me in a _swimsuit?_

* * *

><p><strong> Oh my gosh. So terrible. I'm really sorry, this chapter sucked. :<strong>

** I'll do better next time….**

** Review, review, review please~ **

** Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and I really appreciate the love. Thank you! : **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really, really, appreciate them! :D**

**Excuse the grammar and spelling...**

**I haz badz grammarz...**

**Anyway...**

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>Rin sighed and massaged her temples tensely. The last two weeks had been hell; she had hired a caterer, planned all the decorations for the actual party, hired a swimming instructor for those who did not know how to swim, hired a life-guard, formed an invitations list, and sent out the invitations. The actual trip lasted one week, all the employees would arrive to the Taisho Company's private beach and hotel at noon, then they would be served a light brunch, and after a quick speech by Sesshomaru then festivities would commence. Rin was just grateful that Kagome had taken pity on her and decided to help.<p>

"Rin? Are you alright?" Kagome's concerned voice caused Rin to raise her head and smile.

"I'm fine, Kagome-sama! Just tired." she said leaning back in her chair with exhaustion. Kagome, InuYasha, and Rin were in Rin's apartment and while Rin and Kagome had worked on the party, InuYasha had sat on the floor in front of Rin's television watching the food network obsessively. It had kept him silent for hours.

Kagome smiled kindly, "Just call me Kagome, Rin. I want you to view me as your friend instead of as your superior."

Rin smiled, "Sure! Thank you for helping me!"

Kagome frowned and leaned back into her own chair, "I don't know why Oniisama is making you do all the work. At the mention of Sesshomaru, heat rose in Rin's face. She hurried to cover it up with a yawn. Sesshomaru had pretended like nothing had happened after his little comment about Rin in a swimsuit, he had treated Rin the same way but, Rin always felt her heartbeat hit the roof when he was around. It seemed her tiny crush had transformed into something more. Holy Kami, _something like __love! _Rin blushed fiercely and banished such thoughts from her head. Love was stupid. Absolutely stupid...wasn't it?

"I bet the perverted bastard is pickin' on Rin 'cause she's a pretty, single girl." grumbled InuYasha which caused color to rise in Rin's face again.

"InuYasha..." warned Kagome. InuYasha immediately turned towards the television, his ears twitching slightly. Kagome cleared her throat, "So, Rin! Have you decided on what kind of clothes to take?"

Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I've decided to wear a sundress to the brunch and bring a more formal dress for the party on the last night. The rest of the time I'll be wearing casual clothes and perhaps a few dresses. I've got everything down except for the..." Rin trailed off and her complexion deepened into that of a strawberry, "...I don't know which swimsuit to take..."

InuYasha snorted with laughter and Kagome glared daggers at him, then smiled at Rin, "I'll help you choose."

Rin beamed, "Thank you, Kagome-sa...I'm mean, Kagome!"

Rin led Kagome into her neat little bedroom and rifled through her wardrobe before coming out with the swimsuits she owned; a pink and green patterned one-piece paired with a green wrap, an orange tankini put together with a fiery red wrap, and a black strapless bikini accompanied by a black and silver wrap around the waist.

"How about this one?" asked Rin, giggling nervously as she raised the one-piece. It concealed most of her slim figure and drew attention away from her virtually flat chest. A friend had once joked, 'You're as flat as a textbook cover, Rin!' Not funny. She was a B-cup. That wasn't _that_ flat!

Kagome wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "No, that will make you look like a thirteen year old girl!" Rin bawled inwardly. The one-piece was her safest zone. The other two had been gifts from her dazzling foster mother..._who had breasts! _Even the tankini promoted an ample bust!

"Uh...then...which one?" asked Rin reluctantly. She shot a hateful look at the black bikini. It was basically a tiny scrap of cloth held together at her back by a few flimsy latches. The wrap was gorgeous though; silky black fabric patterned with silver. She had a silver crescent moon necklace that would go perfectly with it and even a pair of matching earrings, also silver nail polish to accentuate the look...WAIT! Was she actually considering the black one? NOOOO! NEVER!

Kagome gestured at the black one, "That one is perfect. It'll show off your pretty figure!" NOOOO! WHY? Rin hung her head and groaned.

"Kagome," she began desperately.

"No, Rin," interrupted Kagome playfully. "The black one is perfect for you!"

Rin sighed but something told her that once Kagome decided on something, she would not budge.

"Now I need your help, Rin," said Kagome with a frown. "I'm kind of scared to wear a swimsuit because I'm pregnant. You obviously can't tell yet but, that doesn't change the fact that I still feel huge down here." She patted her flat belly dramatically and giggled.

Rin smothered a smile and forced herself to look serious, "Well, you still have to wear a swimsuit!" She picked up the tankini and matching wrap and handed it to Kagome, "This is perfect for you. It'll show off your pretty skin tone." She mocked Kagome's previous tone with a grin.

"Rin..." Kagome began, now mocking Rin.

"No, Kagome," interrupted Rin before bursting into a fit of giggles, Kagome followed with a snort and soon, the two women were rolling around on Rin's bed in fits of laughter.

"But seriously," said Kagome breathlessly. "May I borrow your tankini?"

Rin smiled kindly, "Of course!" The women pulled themselves off the bed and Rin handed Kagome the swimsuit.

"Well, I think it's about time InuYasha and I hit the road," said Kagome with a small half-smile. "Make sure to get plenty of rest and get off to an early start tomorrow. You, me, InuYasha, and Oniisama are supposed to get there two hours before the guests show up to make sure everything is in order."

Rin nodded, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem! INUYASHA! GET THE CAR READY, WE'RE HEADING HOME!" Kagome hollered from the bedroom.

There was a tiny shuffle and a few minutes later, a car horn was blasting impatiently. Kagome gave Rin a quick hug and flew out the door. They pulled away with a loud screech and Rin pressed her fingers to her lids, as if warding off a very bright light. Tomorrow would be a loooong and tiring day. On the bright side, she had made friends with Kagome and to be honest, she was even a little excited about seeing Sesshomaru. Shirtless. Rin tried not to drool as she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed.

* * *

><p>The irritating drone of her alarm clock jolted Rin awake. It was 5 am, it would take Rin two hours to get to the beach. Sigh. She took a quick shower and chose a beautiful sleeveless white sundress that she paired with elegant heels with straps. She curled her hair till it fell in loose chocolate ringlets past her shoulders. Her face was decorated with the slightest hint of eye liner, blush, and soft pink lipstick. She shoved her black swimsuit into her suitcase regretfully before stepping out of the house.<p>

Kohaku came out of his apartment at the same time as Rin, dressed for work. His eyes widened slightly at her appearance, "Wow, Rin. You look beautiful! Where are you headed?"

Rin beamed at the compliment, "The company party down at the Taisho Company's private beaches. Are you going to work?"

Kohaku chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm going to a job interview."

"Oh! Well, good luck, Kohaku-san!" she said before flying down the stairs. Kohaku waved after her.

Rin loaded her suitcase into the back and headed towards Starbucks. Today, instead of waiting in a line that lasted forever, the people parted with annoyed huffs and Rin was able to fetch her regular along with a scone for breakfast in record time.

Rin arrived at the beaches without incident and was greeted by a smiling Kagome in a frilly sundress, "Hi, Rin! Wow, you look really pretty! Oniisama isn't here yet, come have a look at the decorations!" Kagome slipped her arm into Rin's and began hauling her into the beach house (Rin doubted you could call it that, it was too enormous and too elegant to be a beach _house_) while chattering excitedly about the beautiful, white, sandy beaches that surrounded them.

"Wait! Kagome! What about my suitcase?" Rin protested weakly.

Kagome waved away her concerns, "Don't worry! The valets will take your luggage to the hotel and send it to your room. They'll take care of your car, too. Right now, it's more important for you to see these decorations and the food..." Rin allowed herself to be dragged around the beach house. Everything seemed perfect. Rin voiced her opinions and soon found herself in a chair, clutching a glass of cold water. Waiters buzzed around the house like busy bees.

Sitting down gave Rin a few seconds to study the beach house. It was huge! The floors were polished hardwood and the walls seemed to be made of bamboo. There were a few elegant windows with white frames and French doors. There was a low stage in the front of the room and the decorations were simple; dozens and dozens of the most beautiful and fragrant flowers Rin had ever seen. The tables and chairs were elegant yet, seemed somewhat relaxed. The tables were circular and the chairs had plush cushions on them.

Rin downed the water, suddenly grateful for the AC in the house. It was _sweltering_ outside! She stood and handed her glass to a passing waiter before heading towards Kagome, who was arguing with InuYasha about something.

"No way, wench." Rin heard InuYasha say once she was within earshot.

"Why not?" asked Kagome with a glare."

"'Cause clubs are no place for _pregnant_ _women_!" hollered InuYasha.

"And how would you know where a place for pregnant women would be?" shot back Kagome angrily.

"I just do."

"I'm going whether you like it or not, you miserable dog!"

"You are _not_ going!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

Rin turned on her heel, this was an argument she did not want to become involved in. That night, the party guests were going to a club in town to party. It was obvious that InuYasha did not want his pregnant mate to be involved in all the drinking, dancing, and screaming but, Kagome would hear none of it.

Rin raced away from the bickering just in time to see Sesshomaru step into the house. Rin's spirits lifted and she could not keep the smile from her face...until she saw the lovely Inuyoukai woman on Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially at the RinKagome bonding part! :'D **

**I'm sorry about the bad ending! *dodges flying pencil* **

**I'll give you a hint about mysterious Miss Inuyoukai though: You won't like her. *dodges another pencil***

**X'DD**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Remember to review, my lovely SessxRin fans! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to remind you that I'll only update if I get reviews because, I want to make sure ya'll are interested. **

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! *dodges pencils but, gets drenched with cold water***

**You'll find out about Miss Inuyoukai in this chapter and I think ya'll will love this ending. ;D **

**Okay, I know the last chapter was _gross _but, I hope this one's better. Please don't kill me if it sucks. :x**

**Enjoy~ **

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>Rin's mouth felt as dry as a desert. She turned her back on the door, her eyes stinging with tears.<p>

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought. 'It's not like I'm _dating _Sesshomaru-sama! I'm far from it actually, he's my boss! I don't even love him, for Kami's sake!' But, if she didn't love him, what was this painful tightness in her chest? What were those unshed tears?

She inhaled slowly and stopped a passing waiter, "Is there anything else I can do?"

The waiter looked confused, "But, ma'am, we've already taken care of everything. What else is there to do?"

Rin forced her voice to sound calm and controlled, "What about a guest list? Do we have one of those? What if someone we did not invite tries to sneak in? And what about the caterers, lifeguards, swimming coach, and hotel? Has anyone called them to make sure they are ready?"

The waiter looked embarrassed, he ran a hand through his short black hair, "No, ma'am. I'm afraid we don't have a guest list and we didn't call anyone."

"Then I suggest you and someone else start working on the guest list while I make a few calls. And hurry up, the guests will be here in less than two hours!" Rin snapped. The waiter mumbled an apology, bowed several times, and then ran off.

Rin flamed with anger as she whipped out her cellphone. Who did Sesshomaru think he was? He had no right to make her feel this way with his stupid little comments and then showing up with another woman! She refused to feel like one of those brokenhearted damsels that were always featured in stories. No fucking way. She would be strong. Rin flipped open her phone with so much force, she was surprised when it didn't break. She dialed the first number with swift, angry fingers. She had spent _three fucking hours _getting ready this morning because she wanted to look perfect for _Sesshomaru. _She barked into the phone when the man picked up.

Within a few minutes she had made all the calls and received confirmations of readiness. She took a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. She carefully and calmly rearranged her slightly disheveled curls and took another calming breath.

"Rin," Rin almost choked on her calming breath at the familiar milky voice. Instead she plastered a smile on her face and turned to face Sesshomaru and the Inuyoukai woman. She bowed at them politely.

'Holy Kami," thought Rin bitterly. 'That Inu-slut is fucking _gorgeous._' And she was. The woman wore a sunshine yellow sundress that brushed her upper thighs and very high beige platforms (even with such high heels, she was a dwarf compared to Sesshomaru's looming form). Her long, silver hair was parted in the middle (quite like Sesshomaru's) to show a crimson crescent moon. She had demons marking like him, but they were a deep purple instead of magenta. She had a thick lining of violet on her lids. She was, tall and graceful and probably the most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen.

The Inuyoukai woman was regarding Rin with a slightly amused look her her breathtaking face. Rin was surprised when the woman held out a hand to her, "Hello, Rin. I believe we spoke on the phone. I am Azami, perhaps you've heard of me? I'm a model and I also write, my book 'A Million Miles Away' is a Nobel prize winner. And (lucky me) I'm also engaged to Sesshomaru, the CEO of The Taisho Company." Her gloating made Rin want to puke. All her anger seemed to drain as a deadly sense of sadness took hold on her. She fought to keep herself calm.

Rin took her hand and smiled falsely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Azami-sensei!" Rin's heart felt as if it had been wrenched painfully. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep from feeling distressed. She was engaged to Sesshomaru. She was Sesshomaru's fiancee. Sesshomaru had simply been teasing Rin with the swimsuit comment, he wasn't interested in her. He never had been. Her heart leaped to her throat and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

'Don't cry,' she told herself fiercely. 'Heck, quit feeling like a man you loved just left you. You don't love _anyone_!'

Azami smirked cruelly, "I'm sure it is." Rin flinched inwardly. Azami's voice had dripped with venom as she spoke. It was as if she was saying, 'I have something you want!' in a singsong voice. This woman had snatched Rin's most intimate dream, lived it, then tore it up and threw it back in her face while being able to keep Sesshomaru. Rin suddenly felt very small and very stupid in her little sundress and heels. Suddenly, her soft curls seemed childish.

'Don't..." she thought helplessly. 'Pull yourself together, Rin...'

Sesshomaru was looking at Azami with a strange look in his eyes that Rin wrote off as lust. Despite telling herself that she would be strong, that look he gave Azami felt like a slap in the face. This was weird for someone who had a stupid crush, Rin had never been so wounded over a man before. She felt a burning sadness that she could only describe as anguish roiling inside her like an angry sea.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru without taking his eyes off of Azami. "You will be greeting the guests at the door." That one command was all it took. All the dysphoria she had been feeling went down the drain and was replaced with a raging fire of fury so hot, she saw red. This sense of anger was even worse then the tiny temper tantrum she had had earlier.

He had just _**crushed**_ her _**affection for him**_, made her feel like an _**idiot**_, _**embarrassed**_ her in front of his _**mother-flipping fiancee**_, and now he was telling her to be a _**door-greeter**_?

'Sesshomaru can go suck a flying fuck! Stupid man-whore. Inconsiderate dog. Ball-less buttsticker. Homosexual dog. Idiotic bitch...'

Rin smiled sweetly and bowed, "Yes, sir." She dragged herself to the door and kept the smile glued to her face as she greeted the guests.

'Son of a gun. Stupid prick. Pencil dick. Shit head. Butt face. Poopy pants. Crush crusher...'

* * *

><p>Rin sighed with exhaustion as she closed the door to her hotel room behind her firmly. The brunch had been exhausting and all Rin wanted now, was to get into her retarded swimsuit and chill in the relaxing water of the ocean.<p>

Her room was almost a suite; it had a small sitting room (once you entered through the door) with a floor to ceiling window with an oceanic view. The sitting room was separated from the bedroom by a thin wall and a mahogany door, the bathroom was connected to the bedroom and was complete with it's very own jacuzzi. The place was done up in warm, sandy colors; mocha carpets, beige walls, and reddish brown furniture. The bathroom on the other hand, was in the cool colors of the roiling sea; ivory (toilet, shower, sink, and jacuzzi), sparkling sapphire tiles, and even an intricate painting on the wall of the most beautiful seascape Rin had ever seen. The soap was shaped like shells and the jacuzzi was shaped like a conch shell. If she wasn't been so pissed off, she may actually have enjoyed it.

She kicked her shoes off her feet and limped to her suitcase (which was right next to the comfy little couch) while murmuring curses at Sesshomaru under her breath, "Stupid dog. Who's the fucking CEO of a major company, me or you? I'm just a secretary, for Kami's sake! I do half your stupid work for you. Insufferable beast. Horrid devil's spawn. Idiotic affection killer." Rin was still a hot ball of anger and she doubted it would ever go away.

She yanked out her swimsuit aggressively and wiggled out of her clothes. Quickly, she pulled the swimsuit on in the bedroom section of her room and examined herself in the hotel's full length mirror in the bathroom. To her surprise, she was pleased with what she saw. The top had some sort of push-up technology that made her breasts seem larger then they really were, and the wrap around her waist made her hips look fuller. Instead of looking like a tiny high school freshman, she managed to look like herself; the successful young woman who graduated high school at 16, university at 18, and managed to land a job with the world's most successful (and sexiest) man.

Her hair was still in it's curls but they had loosened a bit leaving them in chocolate waves down her back. The silver crescent moon she wore around her neck slipped in between her cleavage and the wrap opened at the side, revealing the smooth skin of her upper thighs, which just added to her mature look.

Her crushing anger was forgotten for the time being as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Holy Kami, all the men are going to die from boners today," said Rin out loud with an impish grin. "and hopefully Sesshomaru-sama will be one of them." She suddenly came to a screeching halt.

She hated Sesshomaru. He was a lecherous bastard who did not deserve her affections. Stop thinking about him. Stop it. Stop it. STOOOOOP IIIIIT.

She scrunched her face into a scowl, "You know what? I'm going to go down to the beach, and have sex with the first lucky bastard that eyeballs me enough. Maybe carnal pleasure will help me forget about a certain Inuyoukai."

Of course, she really didn't mean that. Rin had always been more of a nerd, she had severe ache all throughout high school and college (which had cleared up not-so-long ago, right before she had gotten her job at the Taisho Company) , and she wore glasses. She had always worn tee-shirts and jeans, never really caring about how she looked. Thanks to that, she was still an unlucky virgin. Her excuse for that was that, she was saving defloration (her word for the taking of one's virginity) to someone who really deserved it. Rin had a feeling she'd die a virgin.

"Stop with all the negativity, Rin," she scolded herself. "Just get down to the beach and on the way, smile and sway those hips at every bachelor you see." Rin pulled on her most winning smile (along with her lace-up, silver goddess sandals) , grabbed her towel, and danced down to the lobby of the hotel.

She walked with her head raised and her hips swaying. She was sure that, by the time she exited the hotel, half the men had gone into cardiac arrest.

"Rin!" Rin turned at the sound of her name and smiled at Kagome and InuYasha as they strolled over to greet her once she arrived at the beach. Kagome looked gorgeous in Rin's tankini, her long dark hair was pulled away from her face and her bangs were swept to the side. InuYasha was wearing swimming trunks and a tee-shirt that said "Don't Mess with Daddies" and had a picture of a man holding a stinky diaper out. His face was screwed up into a scowl and he kept tugging on the shirt with embarrassment. Rin's best guess was that Kagome had forced him into it.

"Hi, Kagome," greeted Rin then, nodding at InuYasha she said, "Nice shirt." Kagome erupted into giggles and Rin followed.

"Shut up," he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest as the two women grinned at each other conspiratorially.

Kagome linked arms with Rin and looked her up and down, "Wow, Rin, you look _really_ sexy!"

Rin bumped hips with her, "Look who's talking, Miss Mom. You look like a million bucks. In U.S. Dollars!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah? Thanks! You should get away from us married people and go rub elbows with all the single males out there. Just beware of boners, my friend!" Rin laughed.

"Ah! Is that Mrs. Higurashi and Miss Rin, I see?" Both women froze at the maniacally upbeat voice. They turned slowly and came face to face with Miss Jennifer C. Hobbes. The woman was a _disaster_! She wore a way-too-slutty pink bikini matched with coral lipstick. Her wavy blonde hair fell to her back and her blue eyes sparkled. Her face was caked and cracking with make up and she had a suspicious red mark on her neck that had been covered up desperately with cheap concealer.

"Oh...hello, Mrs. Hobbes." said Kagome reluctantly. Rin bowed to the horrific woman and tried to smile but, came out with a grimace. Ew.

"It's so nice to see you, Higurashi!" squealed Jennifer. She threw her arms around Kagome and the overwhelming stench of perfume wafted over to Rin, nearly causing her to choke. InuYasha, on the other hand, did choke.

"Holy fuck, woman! You wear too much perfume! Damn it! I can't even breathe! What the hell's wrong with you?" gagged InuYasha.

"INUYSHA! SIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome screeched with horror. InuYasha thumped into the ground with so much force, Rin felt the Earth shake.

InuYasha leaped to his feet, "WHAT THE HELL, WENCH?"

"YOU DOG! WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS?"

"I DON'T GOTTA USE 'EM!"

"SIIIIIT!"

"Oof! THERE YOU GO AGAIN! STUPID WOMAN!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIT!"

Rin had never heard Kagome say 'sit' this many times. It was starting to scare her...not only that, Rin had learned that when InuYasha and Kagome got into a fight, it was best to stay as far away as possible. Jennifer had already escaped and Rin was quick to follow...

* * *

><p>Rin deposited her towel on a lounge chair and took off her shoes. The clear blue water looked so inviting, especially after the day she had. She strolled down to the edge (the eyes of countless men still trained on her) of the water and let the cool waves wet her legs.<p>

"Rin-sama!" Rin's head snapped up at the voice and, to her amusement, she saw the waiter she had yelled at earlier running towards her. He wore swimming trunks and no shirt, his dark hair was already drenched with water.

He came to rest in front of her and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I, uh, made the guest list. You were right, someone who wasn't invited (one of the locals, I think) tried to sneak in. I'm, uh, sorry for not thinking of it myself..." He bowed to her repeatedly.

Rin held her hands up, "Call me Rin and it's really quite alright! I'd actually like to apologize for how I talked to you earlier. I was really stressed out and in a bad mood."

The waiter cracked a smile and Rin couldn't help but notice how cute he was, "I noticed," Rin laughed airily. "I'm Yukio, by the way." He offered Rin his hand.

Rin smiled and took it, "Nice to meet you, Yukio-san." His grip was strong yet, gentle. His hands were slightly calloused and fit perfectly into Rin's.

"What are you doing on the beach? I thought all waiters had to be in the beach house preparing food or serving the guests." said Rin.

"I'm done working for today," said Yukio. "And if you're not busy, would you like to walk with me?" He smiled at her again and this time Rin noticed that he had an adorable little dimple on his left cheek.

'Ooh, you got lucky, Miss Rin!' she thought. 'Here is this totally hot and oh-so-sweet boy in front of you, asking to take a walk with you. You should be happy. Very happy.'

"Sure!" said Rin and smiled at him.

"Cool!" he fell into step beside her and the pair began walking along the shore. The water lapped at their legs and soon, they found themselves floating and splashing in the cool water. Yukio splashed at her a little, blushing shyly, only to get drenched by water as Rin splashed him with a huge wave. He looked at her with surprised and she laughed. After a moment, he joined in.

It felt strange, Rin realized, having fun with a man like this. She couldn't remember the last time she had been alone with man.

The sun was setting low on the horizon and the sky was streaked with red when Rin was finally escorted back to her car by Yukio.

Rin beamed at him, "I had a lot of fun today, Yukio-san. Thanks!"

Yukio flushed and flashed that sweet smile of his, "Yeah...me too...would...you like...to do this again...some other time?"

'He's asking me out! Oh Kami, he's so cuuute!' thought Rin.

"Sure, " she said, trying to hide the ridiculous smile on her face..

Yukio looked relieved he folded his arms across his chest and smiled shyly at her, "Bye, Rin-san."

Rin thought she might have a nosebleed. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen! And those big brown eyes framed with the thick lashes were prettier than a girl's! He took a step closer to her leaned towards her slightly.

Rin found herself leaning up towards him. His hands gently cupped her face and he leaned so close his nose almost brushed hers. Heat rose to his cheeks as his lips hesitated across from hers. He began pulling away, his face as red as a tomato but, Rin threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

'His lips are so soft...it's like rubbing a piece of velvet across my mouth...' thought Rin dreamily. Yukio's hands slipped hesitantly around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. 'He smells of lemons and the ocean...' The kiss seemed to last forever, two people locked into a passionate embrace that showed their attraction for each other. But somehow...something was missing...her heart was not in a frenzy (like it became when she even made eye contact with Sesshomaru). She was sure that Sesshomaru's kisses would feel different than Yukio's, she knew his hands would be different (she was remembering how firm and hard they had felt when she had shaken his hand the first time they met). She wondered whether Sesshomaru would taste different from Yukio (who tasted of salt water and and strawberries), she wondered whether Sesshomaru may hold her differently...

She pulled away, her body rigid. Yukio's surprise was plain on his handsome face as he looked at Rin with slightly wide eyes.

"Sorry to cut this short, Yukio-san, but, I've got to get going," said Rin, carefully untangling herself from him. She had thought of Sesshomaru while kissing someone else.

He looked disappointed for just a second before he showed his smile again, "Yeah...sorry about that..."

Rin laughed softly, her most false and rehearsed laugh, "Sorry about what exactly?" Without waiting for an answer she dove into her car and managed to drive away before receiving the answer. One more look at him, and she'd really start to feel guilty for comparing his touch to how she imagined Sesshomaru's would be.

"I don't understand," she murmured. "I was kissing Yukio-san, how did I suddenly start thinking about Sesshomaru-sama? It doesn't make sense."

She pulled into the hotel parking lot and ignored anyone who tried to speak to or approach her. She slammed the door to her room and shed her swim suit on the ground before diving into the shower, 'Why do I keep thinking of my boss...?'

She stepped out of her hotel room and looked up and down the hallway, expecting to see at least a few people only to find it deathly silent.

'That's weird...I hope there isn't some sort of party going on downstairs...I'm not exactly dressed for that..." Rin was dressed in a white blouse and jean shorts. Her brown bangs were swept to the side and the rest of her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Rin trudged to the elevator and rode to the sitting room in the lobby of the hotel, the elevator door dinged open and Rin was almost passed out with surprise. The lobby was completely empty. Not a single living soul could be seen.

"What the...! Where is everybody?" she exclaimed out loud.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the familiar baritone that always sent chills down her spine, "They have all gone to our company club in town."

Rin inhaled sharply, arranged her face into a smile and turned around slowly, "Oh, is that so, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru eyed her with that cold look and nodded once. He wore khaki pants, loafers, and a white shirt that lay unbuttoned. Rin had to literally rip her gaze away from his defined chest and abs. He looked as if he was carved from stone! His hair was pulled back into a loose braid. Stray hairs flew over his face, framing it in silver. Rin had a strange urge to pinch her nose to prevent the huge nosebleed that was threatening to erupt.

"Uh...did InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama go, too?" asked Rin trying to break the awkward and icy silence that had settled between them.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow slightly, "We are the only ones here. Even the hotel staff has gone home."

Rin laughed nervously and tried to die on the spot, "Oh...I see..." We, meaning Rin and Sesshomaru, alone in a hotel. Together. At night. In the same place. With Sesshomaru exposing so much skin and Rin in a thin blouse and short shorts. Uh oh. A second silence settled over them like a thick fog. Rin fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of them alone. Together. Ohhhh, Kami! Rin looked at her feet and let her bangs cover the intense blush on her cheeks.

"Stop it." commanded Sesshomaru, surprising Rin.

"St-stop wh-what, sir?" Rin's voice shook. Sesshomaru's voice had taken on a strange husky quality. It scared and excited her all at the same time.

Within a second long graceful fingers tipped with those deadly claws had her chin seized. Her face was jerked up and she found herself a few, meager centimeters away from him. His eyes burned with a light she could not describe. Her heart pounded in her ears and heat from his fingers spread through her body.

"I can smell it," he whispered fiercely. "I smell it whenever you look at me...the scent of your arousal." The last word was a growl. Rin's breathing became shallow and she struggled to break away from his steady golden gaze. Her knees turned to jelly but, she forced herself to be still.

"That scent...it annoys me-" Oh, major turn off right there! Rin's breathing returned to normal and her legs solidified.

Rin wrenched herself away from him and glared at him, all the while thinking, 'Oh, what I am about to do is _so_ going to cost me my job!'

"_Annoying_, am I? Well, I'm sorry, _sir_, but at least I don't go around seducing young women with remarks about swimsuits and then acting like it's no big deal to introduce my fiancee to them! Don't worry though, I'll do my best not to be _annoying_ any longer!" each word dripped with a venom she had never used before. But honestly, she had been through depression for her idiotic and brainless boss and she was tired of it.

She bowed at him formally and turned to walk away. She did not get very far before those same fingers that were around her chin latched onto her arm and yanked her back. She slammed into Sesshomaru's chest and he forced her head up.

Hot lips crashed down onto her's, nearly knocking the breath right out of her body. Her hand wrapped around his neck on impulse as his fingers pulled out her ponytail. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and heat surged through her body, scorching her. The faint scent of cologne she had caught on Sesshomaru overpowered her and the intoxicating taste of his lips pulled her into a fantasy world of mint and a hint of champagne.

He pulled away a little, letting her catch her breath, "You did not let me finish, Rin...your scent annoys me to the point where I an unable to contain myself...I an unable to hold back any longer." With those words he recaptured her lips and Rin forgot the world around her.

* * *

><p><strong>A long chapter just for ya'll! <strong>

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been sick and I actually had no idea how I wanted to write this. ^_^|| **

**Special thanks to the beautiful, talented, amazing, and adorable Kat-chan! **

**I couldn't have done it without you, honey! Thanks a million! I luv ya! Mwah~ **

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to review, review, and REVIEW! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy mother's day, everyone! **

**I got a request for a juicy lemon. Ohohohoh~ **

**You'll just have to read the chapter to find out wether this is a lemon or not. :) **

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm so glad that ya'll actually waited for the fourth chapter. It brings tears to my eyes. ;w; **

**Also, my amazing friend, Kat-chan, pointed out that ya'll may think that I don't read all the reviews. I do. I may not have the time or the patience to respond to them though...**

**I read every single reviews, usually twice or thrice. The reviews really help me write the chapters because sometimes I just wanna give up in the middle and reading the reviews really gives me a push to write. So, please don't stop reviewing my chapters! :) **

**I'll try to update sooner from now on but, I'm still not feeling so well and exams are coming up which is icky. :( **

**So, just warning ya'll about late updates!**

**Anyhow, I hope ya'll like this chapter! **

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>The world turned to a big glob of jelly around her, she was only aware of the man in front of her and the way his hands had slid down her sides and now rested on her hips.<p>

Sesshomaru gently nipped Rin's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from her and giving him the entrance he desired. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and Rin nearly fainted.

'Oh, _Kami_! His _tongue_ is _inside my mouth_!' Rin's thoughts screamed.

He explored the warmth of her mouth greedily, probing and dancing with her tongue and drawing small moans from her. Rin's heart fluttered and she tightened her hold on his neck, pulling him so close to her that their chests collided. He growled softly into her mouth, sending hot vibrations of pleasure through her body. Rin whimpered softly and threaded her fingers into his silky hair, pulling it out of it's braid.

He licked and kissed his way down her jaw, stopping on her neck.

"I won't leave marks..." his breath brushed her throat sending shivers through her body. A hot tongue lapped against her causing Rin to moan softly. Sharp fangs brushed against her skin as Sesshomaru gently licked and sucked at her throat, not hard enough to leave hickeys but just hard enough to make Rin cry out.

While his mouth was busy with her throat, his hands had pushed up the fabric of her blouse and his claws were tracing patterns on her exposed skin. His touch left goosebumps in it's wake as he moved up. His claws dragged on the sensitive skin on her stomach causing her to call out his name softly.

Rin's heart raced and a jumble of thoughts (some completely unrelated to her current situation) ran through her mind, 'Sesshomaru is kissing my throat. His hands are dangerously close to my breasts. My hands are in his hair. It's very soft and silky. There's a sale at the super market next week.'

It didn't take long for her mind to race to the one thought that caused her to go cold.

Sesshomaru is engaged.

She gasped and pressed restraining hands on Sesshomaru's chest, "S-Sesshomaru-sama! St-stop!" Her voice cracked and wavered, her head still light from his kisses and touch.

"Why?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft and husky, but still held it's signature monotone. His hands tightened around the skin at her waist, his claws digging in slightly. Rin bit back a moan of pleasure and instead gently shoved at his chest until he loosened his grip on her and moved away.

Rin tried to catch her breath, her heart pounded in her ears and her face was red, "Y-you're engaged! You ca-can't just st-start kissing me like th-that!"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her intently, "This Sesshomaru does not need to explain his actions to you, Rin."

Rin straightened her back and inhaled slowly, "Yes, you do have to explain it to me, Sesshomaru-sama, because now I'm confused and sort of angry...and...and...yeah..." She drifted off and reached up to touch her neck where it still felt as if his lips were burning kisses on the skin. Oh Kami! This was so awkward!

Sesshomaru stared at her some more before answering, "Have you never wondered why I hired you?"

Rin stared at him like he was stupid, "I graduated from the best university in Tokyo at the top of my class at age 18, I have excellent references, and I'm a hard worker. Why wouldn't you hire me?"

"Because there were other candidates with more experience and even better references."

"Ehhhh? Seriously?"

"Yes. The reason I hired you eight moths ago was because I felt a strange attraction to you. I contemplated about hiring you for days on end and, in the end, I could not stay away from you." His voice had not wavered and his gaze was trained on her steadily. Rin's heart beat picked up again.

"Being close to you did not help at all, I wanted to be even nearer to you; to touch you. I wondered what was wrong with me, my desires were not logical. Besides, I have always detested humans. They are beneath Youkai such as myself. My attraction to you was impossible, stupid, and unlikely. But it was there and nothing I did or could do disposed of it."

"I spoke to my mother who suggested I take a mate and forced my engagement with Azami. My relationship with Azami did not suppress my desire for you, in fact, it made my desires stronger. I was reminded of my failure to forget my attraction every time I saw you."

"I was forced to speak with my useless brother. He told me that my soul had reached out for yours, he told me that you were my intended. Wether we love each other is irrelevant, our souls were made to connect. Nothing we do or say can break that bond, it was decided long before we were born." Rin's heart stilled, then picked up again, beating even faster and causing her to stumble slightly.

"It is impossible for me to connect with Azami's soul. She was not intended for me. My soul cannot bear to be away from your's. Every bit of physical contact binds us closer together." Rin stared at him blankly, her heart and head were buzzing like bees. So, what he was saying was that he was bound to her but, didn't necessarily love her. He just _had_ to be with her. Love was, as he said, irrelevant. Rin's vision swam and black spots appeared before her eyes. This was too much!

Before she knew what was happening, she was slowly slipping out of consciousness. The last things she saw were Sesshomaru's golden eyes as her vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>A gentle hand stroking her face woke Rin. She blinked and looked at Sesshomaru who was leaning over her. His eyes bore into hers and he cupped her cheek.<p>

"Are you alright, Rin?" just at the sound of his voice, Rin's heart sped up. She scrambled to sit up and nodded vigorously.

"Good." Sesshomaru stepped away from the bed Rin lay on and turned towards a mini fridge at the corner of the room.

Rin studied the room, it was just like her's, except bigger. There was also a skylight on the ceiling above the bed that was letting in silver moonlight. There was a sport's coat slung around the back of a chair and on closer inspection she noticed...

'HOLY KAMI! I'M IN SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S ROOM!' Rin's thoughts panicked and her heart thudded in her chest. This was sooo bad! He wouldn't try to take advantage of her, would he? He wouldn't try to...to...deflower her...would he? Ohhhh, Kami!

She scrambled off the bed and to her feet. She tried to make a break for the door but, the ceiling titled and she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. Rin's body tipped back and she gasped with surprise then closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact of the floor.

It never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Rin, refrain from trying to escape until you have recovered." he said. He scooped her up into his arms and deposited her on the bed. He handed her a water bottle and dropped into a nearby chair gracefully.

Rin unscrewed the top and gulped down the icy water thirstily. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She lowered the bottle and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Sesshomaru stared at her intently, causing her heartbeat to race.

"Ehhh...is something wrong, sir?" Rin had a sneaking suspicion that she's die of a heart attack if Sesshomaru continued to make her heart pound like this. Damn that man. Damn him and his sexiness to hell.

"I have told you that we have been forced together but, you act as if nothing has changed. You still address me as 'sir' or 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Why is that?"

Rin was taken aback by his question, "Uh...well...nothing really changes, does it? You are still engaged to Azami-sensei and I am still your secretary. This doesn't change anything we'll go on with our lives and act as if nothing happened. I'm still just another woman to you, right?" Before she could blink, Rin found herself pinned to bed. Sesshomaru's fingers entwined with hers and he frowned at her slightly. Blood raced to Rin's face and her heart thudded in her chest.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama! Wh-What are you d-doing?" she stammered, her eyes wide.

"You are wrong. Everything has changed. I have found my intended mate, no other woman compares. Azami is easily disposable. You are the only woman I must be with. You do not understand how important that is." He leaned down towards her, his lips slightly parted.

"W-wai-" her words were cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. Once again, everything around them became unimportant, they only saw one another.

His hands slipped over her arms and ran down the front of her blouse. Rin's body arched towards his touch and she gasped into their kiss. His fingers undid the top buttons swiftly. Rin's eyes flew open and she broke the kiss with a yelp.

"W-wait a m-minute! S-Sesshomaru-sama! Wait! WAIT!" she physically pushed him away when he did not stop. Her heart was racing and her vision blurred.

"What now, Rin?" his impatience was clear in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest but, made no other move towards her.

Rin sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I-I still d-don't understand...all this...how...how did we get...here?"

"...It seems you were so shocked at what I said, you fainted. I carried you back to my room. That is how we are here."

"That's not what I meant!" cried Rin with desperation. "You don't even like me! Why the hell would you _mate_ with me? Besides, I made a pact with myself about...something and you're violating it! And not just that, I have a mother you know! She'd go into cardiac arrest if she found out that some man she didn't even know was trying to deflower her daughter! And...and...are you laughing at me?"

Sesshomaru wasn't laughing but, his eyes were glinting with amusement, "I am not laughing, Rin."

"Yes you are! Just not out loud! What's so funny anyway?"

"Deflower? That is an interesting choice of words."

Rin huffed indignantly, "What's wrong with the word deflower? If you are unwilling to seriously listen to what I have to say, sir, then, I'd like to go back to my own hotel room now!" Rin scrambled out of his lap and, once again, tried to escape. Only to be caught by Sesshomaru's hand. Kami, why? Why must this happen to her? Why couldn't she just escape?

Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms, "This Sesshomaru is willing to listen to what Rin has to say."

Rin forced herself to calm down, "In that case, first of all, I will not have...I will not allow defloration if or until we get married. Actually...that's not even right! Why am I going along with this, anyway? It doesn't make sense."

"You must 'go along with it' ,as you say, because if we are apart, it will affect us both negatively," said Sesshomaru patiently. "I believe I have already told Rin this."

Rin buried her face in her hand. Why must Kami make her deal with such a difficult man?

"_What do you mean it will affect us both negatively?" _she said through gritted teeth.

"I am not sure. Through kissing and being close to one another, I believe we've awakened our bond. If we were to be apart now, it would have ill effects on both our bodies and our minds. A Youkai male has a very deep relationship with his female."

"That's a really vague answer..." said Rin with a sigh.

"That is the only one I am able to give. But, I believe my father once told me that being apart from one's mate is like having your soul torn out and ripped to pieces. But," Sesshomaru waved his hand in an uncaring manner. "if you are willing to experience such a feeling, you do not have to be with me."

Rin stared at him, shocked, 'He's a snake. Secretly, he is a snake! He's blackmailing me! That dog is blackmailing me! He knew it the whole time! He was just slowly adding kindling to the fire instead of just adding gasoline to make it flare! HE DID IT ON PURPOSE! How dirty can you get? Holy Kami, this man is difficult!'

Rin crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sesshomaru with a face made of stone, "In that case, I'd like to know who my future husband is going to be. Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to go out with me?"

Sesshomaru looked like he really would laugh now, "There is a mating process, Rin, and the first step is courting. You did not need to ask."

Rin deflated with embarrassment, her face burned and her hands flew up to cover it, "Oh...sorry..."

"Hmm."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about Azami-sensei?"

"I'm going to get rid of her."

"...why does it sound like you're going to kill her?"

"...Rin, I am not a murderer. I will not _kill_ my ex-fiancee."

"...Oh..."

They sat in silence for a bit. Which to Rin's surprise, ended up getting broken by Sesshomaru.

"There is a courting mark involved with step one of mating, Rin." his voice was that same monotone.

"Wh-what? D-Does it hurt?" asked Rin timidly, shooting him a glance.

"No...it is what humans call a hickey."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Oniisama did <em><strong>WHAT<strong>_?" Kagome's yell and leaping up from her chair caused unwanted attention to be brought to their table in the dining hall the next morning.

"Keep your voice down, wench! We don't want the whole world knowin' that my dirty brother's matin' with his young secretary, now do we? That'd ruin our image along with his!" hissed InuYasha, forcing his wife to sit down.

"Shut up, you worthless half-breed. And do not call me 'Oniisama'." growled Sesshomaru, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin sighed, Kagome had reacted very drastically, "It's really no big deal, Kagome..."

"No big deal! She...she says it _no big deal_! Oniisama, didn't you explain anything to her?" Kagome hissed softly, her eyes wide.

"Do _not_ call me 'Oniisama'. I have explained as best as I can to her." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head slowly and turned to Rin, "Listen to me, honey, Inuyoukai males are possessive, rude, and irritating beyond belief. You've gotta keep your man on a tight leash! And beware of all the people that will go after you for mating with the Lord of the Western Lands. One good thing is probably that Inuyoukai males like to spoil their mates but, that's besides the point! They're very picky and, if Oniisama is anything like InuYasha, he'll pick out your outfits for you or approve/disapprove of your outfits. They also like to leave their mating marks everywhere! I cover mine up with concealer but, you can still sort of see it. See? Right there..."

The other three people leaned forward to inspect Kagome's neck and upper chest. There did seem to be slight discoloration on a spot right at the base of her neck but, it was barely noticeable due to the concealer.

"Um...it's really alright Kagome. But...what I really want to know is how does being away from your mate affect you?" said Rin. Sesshomaru shot her an annoyed glance. He could tell that she obviously had not trusted what he had said the night before.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, honey, trust me, if what Oniisama says is true, you have bonded with each other and since he has placed the courting mark on you, being away from him for the next couple of days will be difficult. I remember when InuYasha and I first mated, he had to go on a business trip to Hokkaido for a week. We didn't make it past three days and InuYasha had to return because the pain was too great. Of course, with the course of time the pain lessens when you are apart from each other."

"What do you mean by pain?" to be honest, Rin wanted to get out of this anyway possible. So, if the pain was bearable then Rin would be happy to break whatever she had with Sesshomaru off.

Kagome took a moment to think, "Well...when InuYasha and I were apart...it kind of felt like...a part of me had been ripped up and then torn into a thousand pieces..."

InuYasha shuddered, "Worst pain I've ever felt. It felt like I was dyin'. It's real bad."

Sesshomaru shot Rin a smug look then turned to InuYasha, "You allow your mate to conceal your mating mark? How pitiful."

"Now look here, you bastard! Kagome and I have a great relationship, which you can't really say for your situation, now can you?" thundered InuYasha.

"At least I am in control of my mate, which you are not."

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head at the two squabbling men, then turned to Rin, "Sooo, can I see it?"

Rin had finally started on the breakfast that had been placed in front of her fifteen minutes earlier and spoke around the eggs she was chewing, "See what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Rin, I _know_ you aren't that dense. I want to see your courting mark!"

Rin turned a deep shade of red and fumbled with her fork. This morning, she had chosen a green tank top that covered her chest and base of her neck and throat for a reason. It hid her embarrassing courting mark.

Of course, Sesshomaru had absolutely hated her outfit and had almost made her change out of it but, Rin had managed to slither out of it. Now, Kagome was asking to _see_ the damn thing?

"Um...do I have to show it to you?" asked Rin.

"Yes." Kagome's tone was final.

"Ugh...but it just looks like a really painful and dark hickey! Can't you conjure up an image in your mind?"

"No. I want to see." Kagome looked at Rin expectantly. She wouldn't leave her alone till she had seen it.

Rin sighed and tugged on her shirt till a dark bruise could be seen at the base of her throat, right at a sensitive spot between her collarbones, "Are you happy now?"

Kagome's eyes were as large as moons, "Oh, Kami! That's _really dark_ Rin! Even concealer won't cover up that baby!"

Rin adjusted her shirt to cover the mark and snorted bitterly, "I know. I tried to cover it up this morning but, it didn't work. It looked even worse; all gray and purplish. It was gross."

Kagome nodded, "Besides I don't think Oniisama wants you to cover it up."

Rin laughed darkly, "Yeah. He doesn't want it covered up."

After a moment of thought Rin leaned towards Kagome conspiratorially, who leaned towards her in response, "Kagome, yesterday before...what happened with Sesshomaru-sama, I got asked out by a really cute waiter from the beach house and I said yes. What do I do about him?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh Kami, girl! You can't blow him off! You've got to confront him."

Rin smacked her head down on the table causing her loose hair to fly over her face, "How?"

"Just tell him what happened, I guess. He'll understand..." Kagome sounded so uncertain that Rin groaned aloud.

"I'll just tell him." she sighed and stood up, causing Sesshomaru to look over at her.

"Where are you going, Rin?" his voice was as flat as always.

"I'm going to meet a friend." said Rin. She began strolling towards the door only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. He grabbed her arm and refused to let go.

"A man?" His voice held a slight tang of disdain.

"Yes, a very nice man. Can I go now?" Rin wiggled her arm in his grasp but, he did not loosen his grip.

"No. You cannot speak to this man." his voice was decisive.

"What?" groaned Rin.

"Wait, Oniisama," jumped in Kagome and rescuing Rin, "I'll go with her, okay?"

"No. And how many times must I tell you not to address me as 'Oniisama'?"

"Now you're just being jealous and stubborn, Oniisama. I'm going with her." Rin marveled at the authority Kagome's voice held. She could never talk to Sesshomaru like that.

"Listen-" began Sesshomaru but, Kagome cut him off by holding up her hand.

"She'll be fine with me." Kagome seized Rin's arm from Sesshomaru's grasp and dragged her towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Yukio-san." said Rin with a small smile.<p>

Yukio beamed at her (causing Rin to be overcome with guilt), "Rin-san! I was hoping to see you today! Do you still want to take a walk with me this afternoon?"

"Uh...well...that's why I came to talk to you, Yukio-san...I...um..." Rin glanced at Kagome who nodded for her to go on. "I...can't go out with you."

Yukio's face fell, "Why not?"

"Well...um...it's a little complicated but, I kind of already...have...a...boyfriend." said Rin. It felt so...wrong calling Sesshomaru her boyfriend. But calling him her mate or her fiance sounded even worse.

"Then why did you kiss me yesterday? I'm really confused, Rin-sama!" Rin winced at his abrupt change of calling her 'Rin-san' to 'Rin-sama'.

"I-I-I didn't know when I was with you yesterday!" Rin buried her face in her hands and groaned. This was so complicated! Why did this always happen to her?

Kagome rescued her once again, "Look, Yukio-kun, her relationship involves a Youkai and it's really hard to understand relationships between Youkai and humans. It's best if you just forget about Rin...or if you're that into her you'll have to go through her future husband and my brother-in-law, which I advise against."

"Ah, I see," Yukio's voice cut through Rin like a sharp knife. "So you were just fooling around with me yesterday, Rin-sama. Okay, in that case, please take care of yourself." Yukio bowed at the two women angrily and turned on his heel.

Kagome patted Rin on the shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry, honey, I had to deal with something similar to this. I think Hojo-kun still hates me...anyway, we should head back to Oniisama or he'll rip apart every man that may have even the slightest whiff of your scent on him."

* * *

><p>Rin and Kagome immediately regretted going back to the hotel the minute they entered the lobby. InuYasha was leaning against the wall looking at the scene in front of him with interest and several people had cleared out and were hurrying towards their cars to head to the beach. They looked as if they had just witnessed the most horrible thing in the world. Well, let's just say they weren't far off.<p>

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SESSHOMARU!" screamed Azami. Her face was red and her fists were clenched.

Sesshomaru tweaked an eyebrow at her, "I have no control over it. I cannot choose who my soul reaches out to."

"So you're just going to _dispose_ of me? And for who? A _human girl_! I am the perfect candidate to be the Lady of the Western Lands, you're making a big mistake by throwing me away." she hissed threateningly.

Sesshomaru looked bored, "Shut up, Azami. You are making a scene. Just leave. I have found my ideal mate and you are only wasting my time and yours by standing here shouting like an idiot."

Rin punched the air in her imagination, 'You tell the bitch, Sesshomaru-sama!'

Azami's bottom lip trembled and she burst into tears, "I-I-I loved you! W-We were go-going to be ha-happy together!"

Sesshomaru looked mildly irritated, "I hate liars. You have always been a good actor Azami but I did not think you would stoop so low for power as to use the phrase 'I love you' in your acting."

It seemed that Sesshomaru had caught Azami where he wanted her, she paled and looked away.

"Collect your things and leave. You are wasting time that I do not have." said Sesshomaru.

"Fine," snarled Azami, recovering herself. "I'll leave. But, mark my words, you won't be happy with a human girl!"

InuYasha stepped forward and yawned, "That was entertainin' an' all, but, threatenin' my douche brother with unhappiness is kinda stupid, don't you think?" His face hardened into seriousness and he put his hands in his pockets, "Seriously, get lost, bitch. You're really obnoxious."

Azami turned towards Rin for the first time and grinned cruelly, "You'll regret mating with him. I guarantee it." With that, she turned on her heel and rushed off. Chills ran down Rin's spine at the venom in her words.

Kagome glared at the fading shadow of Azami's back, "I've always hated that woman. I'm glad Oniisama has decided not to mate with her."

Rin felt an arm wrap around her waist and she yelped when Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. She turned to look at him and her blood ran cold, Sesshomaru was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Rin, where did you go and who did you talk to?" his voice was deadly calm. Ohhhh, Kami! This was sooo bad!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this long chapter makes up for taking forever to update Chapter Four. ^_^|| <strong>

**I'm not really pleased with this chapter but, at least we got rid of Azami. :P**

**I also explained a bit about what's going on, and I've mentioned Rin's adoptive mother before so, hopefully, ya'll will meet her soon~**

**Things are getting interesting now, nay? ;D **

**I hope ya'll continue to read 'Dreaming of Wings'!**

**Also, another loud shout-out to my darling Kat-chan who keeps me sane when I write. THANKS, HUN! **

**Anyhow, I hope ya'll liked it and please don't forget to _review_~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the love!**

**Ya'll are just so amazing. ;w;**

**Anyhow, I know some people *COUGH*TsukimoriKuchiki13, skylight14, and Jolie luv*COUGH* (lol, I'm sorry, I love you) are looking forward to a lemon but, (I hate to burst your bubble) there won't be one anytime soon. Sorry!**

**Just think of it like this, you're an 18 year old virgin who just got told by your 20-22 year old Youkai boss that you were their intended. Yeah, if it were me, I wouldn't want to have sex anytime soon. :x**

**Just saying! Just saying!**

**Anyhow, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I hope you will continue to be readers of 'Dreaming of Wings'!**

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>Thank Kami for Kagome. Once again, she had jumped in to save Rin's skin. That woman was a gift from heaven. She had managed to steer Sesshomaru away from his scary question by shooting him with embarrassing questions of her own such as, 'Have you ever had sex with Azami?' or 'I heard Oniisama has a particularly bad addiction to being on top.' Sadly, most of those questions involved sex.<p>

Finally, Sesshomaru put down his foot. Literally. He stamped his foot down and snarled, "I'm going to kill that woman." Then, grabbed Rin by the arm and hauled her outside.

"Wait! Sesshomaru-sama! Where are we going?" protested Rin weakly. By now, she had realized that, really, protesting to anything Sesshomaru said was completely and utterly useless. Still, she had to try.

Sesshomaru ordered a valet to get his car, and then turned to Rin, "We are going to the beach."

"I'm not dressed for the beach." said Rin, raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru wasn't dressed for the beach either; he wore a navy blue tee-shirt that showed off his unbelievably defined arms and blue jeans. It was the most relaxed Rin had ever seen him.

Sesshomaru gestured vaguely towards her green tank top, jean shorts, and flip-flops, "That will do."

"Uh...okay then." The valet pulled up in a car Rin had never seen before. Her jaw hit the ground. This one was a blood red 2012 458 spider Ferrari with a retractable top. As far as she knew, it cost over $200 grand in U.S. Dollars! The other one she had seen was far more expensive (at $300 grand, U.S. Dollars) but this one was waaay sexier! Rin thought she may have a nosebleed.

Sesshomaru opened the door for her and Rin carefully slipped in. This car was worth more than her life. She had to be careful with it.

"How many cars do you _have_?" asked Rin a little ruefully. She couldn't help comparing her 1992 Nissan maxima to the luxurious car she was in. Her car had been bought used and cost less than $2,000 U.S. Dollars. Even then, Rin had swooned over the price.

"I have enough cars." said Sesshomaru sliding into the driver's side and revving the engine. They shot out of the hotel parking space and straight out on the road. Rin's hair whipped in the wind and got in her eyes.

"When you say 'I have enough cars', do you mean you have 2 or 3 or, like, a million?" she asked pushing her hair away from her face.

Rin heard rather than saw the smile in Sesshomaru's voice, "You concern yourself with the strangest of things, Rin."

Rin smiled, "I guess I do."

They pulled into the beach parking lot and, once again, Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin. Once she was out of the car, Sesshomaru seized her hand in his and maneuvered her towards the shops that lined the street above the actual beach. Rin had steered clear of those because she knew they were overpriced but, she had still wanted to see the pretty things they sold. So either Sesshomaru could read her mind, or he knew women very well. Rin guessed the second was truer than the first.

"You may buy anything you like. I will buy everything in the shop if you desire." said Sesshomaru. Something that was meant to be affectionate coming from such a flat voice sounded wrong but, as far as Rin knew Sesshomaru, he didn't easily show emotion so what little affection he showed her, she clung to.

"I don't really want anything..." said Rin as they entered a shop that sold shell jewelry. The high-pitched tinkling of a small bell announced their arrival. The store seemed to be having a pretty good day since it was somewhat packed with women. A hush fell over them as they turned to see who had entered. Their eyes swept right over Rin and focused on Sesshomaru, some women shamelessly ogled him while others made themselves more discreet.

Rin felt a sting of jealousy that was so ridiculous she thought she might slap herself. But, the jealousy faded away when she felt Sesshomaru's nimble fingers entwine with hers intimately. She fought the smile that threatened to sweep across her face.

Sesshomaru led her towards the counter. The woman behind it had been one of those who had shamelessly ogled. It was actually kind of amusing since she straightened when they approached the counter and beamed at Sesshomaru.

"Hello! How can we help you today?" her voice was ridiculously high pitched and Rin fought the urge to winch at the sound.

Sesshomaru glared at her coldly, "Show us your exclusive collection."

The woman looked like she wanted to faint at the sound of his voice but, instead she beamed again and disappeared into a storeroom in the back. She immerged with a glass case. Inside were various gorgeous pieces of jewelry that Rin had never seen before.

She placed the case in front of them and carefully removed the lid, "These are our finest pieces. All of them are one-of-a-kind and the gems are genuine. We have lowered the price a considerable amount considering the actual value of them."

There were a couple of pieces but, only a few really stuck in her mind; a gorgeous mother-of-pearl and sterling silver necklace, a solid cold conch shell decorative piece encrusted with rubies and diamonds, a gold and pearl choker with a giant teardrop pearl hanging from a small golden clasp, and a gorgeous sapphire and white gold ring,

Rin was awed by their beauty and longed to touch the shiny metal. The sapphire ring was very small; probably for a child and the color seemed to keep swirling in brilliant shades of blue and silver. It was gorgeous and Rin's favorite piece.

Rin was so mesmerized by its beauty she almost missed the small snort of amusement from Sesshomaru. She looked up at him questioningly.

"They are fakes." he rumbled quietly.

Rin was so surprised, she almost gasped. The woman behind the counter actually did gasp, "I-I-I assure you, sir! They are not fakes!"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to laugh, "In that case, you have either been swindled or you are trying to swindle us,," Sesshomaru turned Rin around and steered her towards the door. Right before they left he looked over his shoulder and called, "I will not buy from liars." With that, he led her outside, leaving a very shocked and dejected clerk in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Rin, the two of them were now walking barefoot on the beach, fingers still twined, "how did you do it, Sesshomaru-sama?"<p>

Sesshomaru glanced at her, "Excuse me?"

"How did you know those pieces were fakes?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "I have seen them at the cheap jewelry stores in Okinawa. That woman simply polished and repainted them. I could smell the tang of polish on them, not only that I caught her scent while she presented them to us and the scent of lies was overwhelming."

"Wow. You have a really keen nose, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said. Sesshomaru shrugged slightly.

They had walked so far along, there were barely any people. Rin looked out over the water and came to a stop. The water reflected the sky like a mirror. It was beautiful.

"Can we stop here and sit for a bit?" asked Rin softly, Sesshomaru responded by dropping down on the sand gracefully and pulling Rin into his lap as he did so. Rin immediately stiffened. She wasn't used to it; all this…_affection_. The way he touched her still felt unfamiliar.

She stared out at the ocean, her back as straight as a line. It felt awkward, sitting in the lap of her boss…ew, that's too gross to think about. Rin forced her mind to observe every tiny detail in front of her.

'Okay, so, the water is really clear. There's a few gulls flying around. Some kids are building a sand castle further down the beach. The sky is really, really pretty! The clouds are kind of silver like Sesshomaru's hair….Oh, Kami! Now I'm thinking about Sesshomaru again!'

"Rin…" Sesshomaru touched her arm gently. His warm breath grazed the back of Rin's neck sending chills down her back. The scent of his cologne and the feeling of his hands on her skin were suddenly enhanced.

"Y-yes, sir?" Rin's voice shook.

"Relax yourself," He let his claws drag across her skin. "And do not address me as 'sir' any longer."

Kami, man! If you want her to relax don't whisper in her ear with that husky voice of yours!

Rin forced herself to ease up. She leaned back into his chest and was pleasantly surprised to find that she fit into that space between his arms and his chest perfectly.

'It feels like…I'm leanings against a warm brick wall…' thought Rin, mentally facepalming.

Rin almost jumped with surprise when Sesshomaru pressed a soft kiss into her hair but, then she smiled. Maybe she could get used to this affection….

* * *

><p>The pair returned to the hotel by the time it was dark outside. The lobby of the hotel was flooded with a sea of people; laughing, talking, and some of them on their phones.<p>

Catching sight of Kagome off to a corner with InuYasha, Rin hurried over while being followed closely by Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Miss Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome's face was screwed up into a scowl and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Hi, Rin," she said bitterly. "Everyone's about to hit the club again and this dog won't let me go." She gestured vaguely towards InuYasha who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"For Kami's sake, wench, you're pregnant! Pregnant women do not belong in clubs." InuYasha said.

"There you go again! How in hell would you know where pregnant women belong?" yelled Kagome, throwing her hands into the air. Rin chose that moment to step in before things got out of hand.

"Wait a minute, Kagome! I think that InuYasha is right. Why don't you guys go out to eat to, I don't know, celebrate your first child or something." said Rin.

"We already did that." said Kagome stubbornly.

"Listen, honey, I just don't think it's a very good idea for you to head to a club. Especially since there are all these people going, besides you went to the club yesterday, right? Why not try something different this time?" explained Rin.

Kagome seemed to consider this for a moment, "I guess that sounds okay…but, we don't any reservations at any restaurants."

Sesshomaru stepped in, flipping open his phone and dialing a number with lightning fast fingers. After a moment someone picked up on the other end, "This is Sesshomaru, CEO of the Taisho Company and I want a table cleared for my brother and his wife immediately," a small pause. "I do not care. Clear it. Yes, now. They will be there in less than 15 minutes." another pause, shorter this time. "You are welcome."

He flipped his phone shut and turned towards InuYasha with a grim look on his face, "You owe me a favor, half-breed."

InuYasha snorted but Kagome beamed at Sesshomaru, "Thanks, Oniisama!"

"Do not call me 'Oniisama'."

* * *

><p>The lobby cleared out quickly the second someone yelled out that the club was now officially open. By then, Rin and Sesshomaru and managed to eat something. Rin was exhausted and her legs ached from walking so much. All she wanted now was to head back into her hotel room and collapse on her soft bed.<p>

A waiter whisked away her empty plate and Rin stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Her eyelids felt heavy. She was grateful when Sesshomaru rose and offered Rin his arm. She took it and allowed Sesshomaru to lead her upstairs. She didn't even know where she was heading until she saw the room number on the door.

It wasn't hers, it was his.

"What the…! Sesshomaru-sama, I'd like to go to my own hotel room." Rin said drowsily.

"There is no need for you to have a separate hotel room. We will both be in this one." Sesshomaru scooped Rin up bridal style, ignoring her protests. Drowsiness forgotten, Rin's heart thudded in her ears and she tried to wiggle away but, it was useless. Sesshomaru was practically kidnapping her.

He dumped her on the bed once he got into the bedroom portion of his room and crossed his arms over his chest, "You may as well change and make yourself comfortable," he gestured towards her suitcase, which was next to the bed. "You may use the restroom."

"But…I…I…KAMI!" Rin threw up her hands in defeat. She pulled herself off the bed and stomped over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of soft, athletic shorts and a pink tank top then disappeared into the restroom.

'I swear to Kami, I'm going to make that man pay for being able to control me!' thought Rin as she aggressively yanked off her jean shorts and slipped into her sleeping ones. She pulled off her tank top and leaned over the sink to look at her courting mark.

Holy _Kami_! The thing was the size of the entire Asian continent and darker than midnight.

"Damn you and your stupid courting mark…" she muttered.

"I can hear you, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Rin stuck out her tongue in the general direction of his voice and pulled off her bra and slipped into her pink tank top.

She stomped out of the bathroom, making a point to ignore Sesshomaru, and stuffed her clothes into her suitcase. When she turned around her heart literally flew out of her throat.

Sesshomaru was sitting very normally in a chair, reading a book. It would have been completely ordinary if it wasn't for the fact that _he was wearing nothing but sweatpants. _The whole image of his stoic face, marble body, and fluid hair paired with a normal pair of sweatpants was so damn sexy Rin almost had a heart attack.

He looked up when he noticed Rin staring and actually cracked a small smile which was so surprising Rin almost threw up.

He stepped over to her and slipped one of his arms around her waist. His other hand reached up to lift her chin towards him. Rin found her arms inching up and around his neck.

'You know what? Screw you guys,' thought Rin, addressing her arms. 'You guys are betrayers!'

Sesshomaru kissed her for a moment before sweeping off towards the bed. Within a blink of an eye, Rin found herself on the bed, wrapped into Sesshomaru's arms. His cologne and the scent of his skin were so soothing, Rin found herself slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm really spitting these things out, huh? xD<strong>

**Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Dear gosh, Kat-chan! You're too good to me~**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**81 reviews! Really, guys, thanks so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate all these! I wish I could just hug you all! ;w; **

**I just want to apologize for not uploading for a long time. DD: **

**My brother, Steven, told our mom he was gay and she flipped out. x_x **

**I backed him up so, I got in trouble. I'll do my best to update but, you guys, please try to understand how hard it is for us, okay? ): **

**Also, I'm working fulltime and I have school. I'm a junior now. It's very difficult! **

**Oh a lighter note, if I am unable to update our best friend ever, Kat-chan, will do it for us! ****But, Kat-chan has school, too. /sob**

**LET'S SHOW KAT-CHAN SOME LOVE, WHOOP! XDD**

**Also, please don't hesitate to PM me; I'd totally love to talk to you! :3**

**I'm still trying my best to reply to all reviews but, it's really hard and time consuming. ;-; **

**I complain too much. OTL**

**Anyhow, I decided that it might be cool to set a goal for amount of reviews! **

**So, for this chapter, the goal is…*drumroll please*…95! :3 **

**So, the total amount of reviews has to be 90 or else I may or may not update. :P**

**LOL, this should be interesting…**

**Anyhow, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

**(WARNING: The following chapter has content unsuitable for children; this is your only warning. Don't like, don't read. Thank you. ) **

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p><em>His hands were everywhere at once, cupping her face, touching her breasts, even sliding down to the forbidden regions in between her thighs. Rin gasped and bit her lip in attempt to keep from crying out but, failed and succumbed to her desires. She screamed his name till her throat was raw. Heat pooled in between her legs and she felt herself begin to fall…<em>

Rin gasped awake; the feeling of his hot hands still on her skin, heat still pooling. She took a second to force her heartbeat to slow and was momentarily confused when she saw the skylight over the bed….she didn't have a skylight in her room….

The events of the day before flooded into her mind with a jolt and Rin felt heat rise in her cheeks.

'That's right…I'm in Sesshomaru-sama's room. So…that means that these arms around me belong to him….' Rin thought slyly. She wondered what his face looked like when he was completely unguarded.

She carefully turned around to face him…only to nearly get a heart attack when she saw his golden eyes looking into her own.

"Kami," she exclaimed. "Don't you sleep?!"

Sesshomaru tweaked an eyebrow, "I need approximately two or three hours of sleep per day. And besides, it is much more interesting to hear you talk in your sleep rather than sleep myself."

Rin flushed, "I do not talk in my sleep…" The sinful images from her dream flashed through her mind, causing her color to deepen. She looked away with shame. "I don't…."

Sesshomaru seized her chin and brought her face close to his, "You do…you were repeating my name over and over again in a very provocative manner…"

Rin's heart sped up and she stumbled over her words, "I-I-I didn't!" The images of the dream refused to leave her mind. His hands…Sesshomaru's hands and mouth….KAMI! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE!

She leaped off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She made it about two and a half steps before Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her body. Rin yelped and fought against his arms while yelling at herself in her mind.

'You stupid girl! Don't talk in your sleep, dammit! And stop dreaming up all those perverted images of Sesshomaru-sama! Kami!' she thought as she strained against his arms.

"Hmm, you are strange in the mornings." Sesshomaru's warm breath tickled the back of her neck causing her to feel f aint. Rin flushed with embarrassment and tried to slip away.

"I-I-I have t-to g-g-go to the b-bathroom n-now!" she stuttered. She managed to wrench herself free of his arms.

'Fuck yeah! Suck on this, you stupid muscular arms!' thought Rin, throwing her arms above her head in a 'banzai' motion before ducking into the bathroom.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. She shed her clothes and slipped them into the laundry chute on the back wall. She stepped into the shower and quickly turned it on.

A warm spray of water engulfed her body, wetting her brown hair and weighing it down. She ran her fingers through it, releasing the knots from tossing and turning on the bed and running her hands down the back of her neck, all the way to her upper chest. She turned the knob that controlled the water, raising the speed of the water and blotting out everything except for the loud _whoosh _of the running water.

She grabbed her shampoo, poured a bit onto her palm. She massaged the pearly pink soap into her scalp and ran her finger down and through her thick hair. Her mind wandered to her dream and she flushed. What was going on with her? This man made her so nervous. She didn't understand why. He was her boss, her superior, her idol.

_But he's also your intended. _

'Hey now, mind, shut the fuck up and leave me alone,' She snapped at her thoughts. 'I don't want to think about that.'

_That dream was a message. You know you really want him to touch you. That dream was that best one you ever had. _

"SHUT UP." She gasped to herself, flushing. She washed off the shampoo, applied conditioner, washed that off, and then stepped out of the shower. Steam filled the bathroom, coiling around the space in curls of smoke-like fingers. She grabbed one of the hotel's fluffy towels and instinctively reached for her clothes.

Only…

No.

Please no.

Kami, why?

_Why?! _

Of all days, she had to forget to bring a change of clothes today. Rin takes a moment to die a little on the inside and shed a single tear before squaring her shoulders, wrapping the towel around her midsection, and taking a deep breath. She raised her foot, getting ready to take a step towards the door.

'Why did I have to be such an idiot?'

_Step._

'Why didn't I think to bring clothes?'

_Step._

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

_Step. _

'STUPID. STUPID. STUPID, RIN.'

_Reach and grab the door knob._

'PLEASEBESOMEWHEREELSE,PLEASEBESOMEWHEREELSE,PLEASEBESOMEWHEREELSE.'

_Tuuuuurn._

' .OhmyKami.'

_Pull open and step out._

'Holy shiiiiiiit…!'

_And…faced…with…him in the room, of course. __**CRY. SOB. BAWL. DESPAIR. **_

Rin freezes at the same time Sesshomaru looks up. He's not dressed either; still in his sweatpants with a crimson robe thrown over his wide shoulders but the front undone over his muscular chest and stomach.

Tawny orbs drag over Rin's mostly exposed body; taking in the curvature that the fluffy towel is unable to hide, looking over the skin of her upper thighs, skimming over her long athletic legs, and finally zooming back up to her flushed face and wet hair.

Rin's heart fluttered nervously in her chest like a hummingbird and she felt faint under Sesshomaru's intense gaze. She tries to swallow, only to silently choke on the metaphorical stone lodged in her throat.

"I-I-I f-forgot my cl-clothes." Her voice comes out one octave higher and stuttering like an idiot.

Sesshomaru does not reply only stares at her with those burning eyes, his face still as impassive as always. Rin manages to swallow around the stone and walks robotically towards her things. She grabs the first thing her hand touches, snatches her underwear and walks robotically back into the bathroom.

She shuts the door behind her with a small thump, her back against the doorframe. She slowly slid down and landed in a heap, her face buried in her hands, mumbling, "Stupid, stupid, stupid Rin."

* * *

><p>Finally, Rin emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a flimsy white dress (DAMNIT) and barefoot. Sesshomaru is waiting for her, he too, is dressed and looking sharp in a blue shirt with the front few buttons undone and black jeans. He wears black loafers on his feet and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail by a leather strap and his eyes are glued to Rin.<p>

She swallows. Once again, that damn boulder in her throat is making it hard to breathe and the blood pounding in her ears doesn't exactly calm her down. She self-consciously straightens her dress and fixes her hair to cover the huge courting mark.

Sesshomaru rises from the chair he was sitting on and leisurely strolls towards Rin until he stands a couple of inches away from her. Rin flinches back by instinct and clutches the skirt of her retarded dress.

Sesshomaru's hand reaches up and touches Rin's face gently. His hands are rough, but smooth at the same time. His claws softly pricked at her skin as he carefully caressed her cheek. Rin's heart pounds loudly and she leans into his touch, closing her eyes slightly.

Sesshomaru continues to softly touch her, his hand trails down her neck, and over her bare shoulder. He slid his hand to her back and then to her lower back. He slowly pulled her towards him, his eyes burning.

Rin shuddered under his passionate gaze, her heart threatening to stop. He leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes now half lidded.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" her voice was a soft whisper for some reason and caused Sesshomaru to tighten his grip on her, pulling her body close to his. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and then on the temple, he carefully made his way to her lips. His mouth hovered over hers briefly, a slight hesitation, but she raised herself on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart hammered away but, she didn't care.

Sesshomaru quirked his lips in a small smile before he lowered his lips onto hers, he kissed her gently, lovingly even, before kissing her more passionately. Rin did her best to kiss him back for the first time, she could sense in surprise in the way his lips stilled for half a second. He swiftly dove back into the kiss, however.

He licked her lips, asking for entrance that Rin gave easily. His tongue dove into her mouth, exploring every bit. His hand had inched its way to her rear, he gave her ass a violent squeeze and Rin gasped.

She tightened her hold on him, losing herself in the kiss. Sesshomaru sucked on her tongue briefly before pulling away. Rin inhaled deeply and moaned as Sesshomaru pressed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders.

His tongue lapped over her skin and his fangs grazed the skin gently, drawing soft whimpers from her. She weaved her fingers into his hair and breathed deeply and quickly, trying to calm herself down.

She gave up all hope of calming down when he flicked his tongue over the courting mark. A searing heat went through her body and she gasped, her eyes widened and she threw her head back.

"Wh-what…" her voice sounded breathy and she felt heat rise in her face and neck. Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations on her courting mark and immediately, Rin wished he hadn't.

"This mark is now one of your sensitive spots," he purred. He guided Rin to the bed, and then pushed her down on it. The soft covers pressed against Rin's body and she tried to push him away but, the lack of actually wanting him to stop made her hands weak.

He leaned over her and kissed her upper chest. Rin's body arched on contact of his hot lips and she gave a shuddering gasp. Sesshomaru's hands drifted over her body, making their way from her waist to her breasts.

He swiped a gentle hand over the front of her dress and Rin shut her eyes tightly. Her face felt hot and her heart was in frenzy.

She felt lips against her eyelid, then warm breath near her ear. Sesshomaru's voice was husky and low, "Look at me, Rin. I want to see your eyes." His voice only made Rin's color deepen.

But, she obliged and opened her eyes slightly. Sesshomaru was kneeling over her. His shirt was gone, his chest heaved and the muscles rippled. Rin felt her hands reach up; she brushed her fingers over the muscles of his stomach.

They contracted under her hand and she looked up at Sesshomaru, who was watching her hand intently. His face was as stony as ever, but as usual, Rin could read the lust in his eyes easily. As if under some sort of spell, Rin rose on her own knees and ran her hands over his defined arms and chest.

His skin was as smooth as marble and warm. She passed her hands wonderingly over his shoulders and gently dragged her nails down his chest. Sesshomaru snarled and his hands flew up, grabbing Rin by the shoulders.

She gasped, wondering if she had done something wrong but, Sesshomaru ran his hand down her chest and grabbed hold of the front of her dress.

Realizing what he was about to do, Rin's eyes flew wide open and she gasped, "W-wait! Sesshomaru-sama! N-no! D-Don't-!" The soft cloth tore under his claws as The Lord of the Western Lands ripped Rin's dress into bits.

"M-my dress!" she yelped and exploded into a cherry-red blush. Sesshomaru threw aside the bits of dress (R.I.P /sob) his intense gaze looked over all the skin the girl before him displayed now.

She had full breasts, a flat stomach and flaring hips. Her figure was nice and Sesshomaru found that he liked her underwear. She wore a baby pink strapless bra and matching panties, it was printed over with pandas. Sesshomaru smirked and hooked a claw on the front of her bra.

He leaned towards Rin and muttered in her ear, "You have a very nice figure, Rin..."

WHAT.

WHAT.

WHAAAAAAAT.

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, nor could she believe that Sesshomaru had ripped apart her dress. She couldn't believe even more that one of his fingers was hooked in her bra and his other hand was touching the sensitive skin at the hem of her panties.

"It's a pity," he continued in the same tone of voice. "This underwear was very cute." It took a millisecond for Rin to realize what he meant by that. And it took about that long for Sesshomaru's claw to rip through the fabric of her bra.

Rin squealed and pressed her hands over the two halves of her favorite bra in an effort to hide her from those penetrating amber eyes.

Sesshomaru tsked softly and licked her ear, sending hot waves of pleasure down her spine, "Lower your hands." Rin flushed and shook her head quickly.

Sesshomaru growled and the hand that had been at the hem of her panties slid down. His claws ran over the front of the panties before ducking in between her legs. He ran a finger over the cloth that covered her slit.

Rin cried out and bit her lip, her knees felt weak and her eyes were shut tight. No one had ever touched her _there._ It was a strange feeling, a pulsating feeling that came from her nether regions. She whimpered but, refused to lower her hands.

"Be obedient, or I will have to punish you…" he muttered. His finger continued to stroke her slit, making her knees knock together. He flicked a claw over the cloth that covered her clit and Rin's eyes flew open. She moaned gasped at the same time. The pulsating feeling was only becoming stronger.

It became unbearable when Sesshomaru lowered his head and sucked violently on her courting mark. Her knees were becoming extremely weak, she felt her resolve slipping. Finally, she succumbed to him and dropped her hands.

The two halves of the bra fell away, revealing two perfect, milky mounds.

"Good girl." Sesshomaru purred. He flicked his claw over her clit one last time before pulling his hand away. He dragged his fingers upward, over her stomach and to her breasts.

He squeezed her right breast and Rin mewled softly. He licked his lips and smirked. Rin's heart was beating wildly. All these new sensations coming at once were confusing her. But…it was also oddly pleasant. Rin held onto Sesshomaru, her eyes shut tight and her fingers digging into his chest.

Sesshomaru kneaded her breast briefly, and then held her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled slightly and squeezed, drawing a surprised moan from the young girl. Her nipples hardened, a feeling she had only experienced when she was cold.

She wasn't cold now, quite the opposite, her body was burning up and she still felt the pulsing sensation.

Suddenly, she felt soft lips kiss her right nipple gently. Before she could react, a hot mouth engulfed it and her eyes flew open as Sesshomaru nibbled and sucked violently on her nipple.

"S-Sesshomaru…sama…hah…ah…" she gasped and moaned, digging her nails into his skin. He bit her nipple in response, not hard enough to hurt but, hard enough to make the pulsing in between her legs become almost unbearable. She leaned on him, moaning and groaning as he gave her other nipple the same treatment as the first.

"C-can't…take…Sesshomaru…s-sama…st-stop…ah…hah…hah…" she tried to form a sentence but the words kept evaporating in her mind. All she could think about was the wetness in between her thighs and Sesshomaru's mouth as it worked away at her sensitive nipple.

"Shh…be quiet…" he purred, he raised his lips and kissed her deeply. Rin's hand had slipped from his chest, to his lower stomach. It slipped again, unintentionally passing over the bugling crotch of his jeans.

He snarled and tightened his hold on her, his eyes flashing. Rin's own eyes popped wide open and she began stuttering, "I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, s-sir!"

Sesshomaru snarled again and clenched his fist. Rin glanced down. Her jaw fell open and color rose on her cheeks.

There seemed to be a _pipe _straining against Sesshomaru's jeans. It not only looked painful, it looked like it wanted to be touched. Rin reached out a tentative hand and touched his crotch again, her fingers slid over the fabric of his jeans carefully caressing the large bugle. Sesshomaru gave a deep growl, his eyes flashed red briefly and his fangs seemed to elongate.

"Don't," he snarled. "Touch there." Rin hastily removed her fingers and looked at Sesshomaru with wide brown eyes.

"B-but…I h-have to t-touch it, r-right? O-O-or are y-you g-going to d-do it yourself?" her eyes were wide with innocence. She barely understood what she was saying; she only knew bits and pieces from harlequin novels, and friends who had gone through this already. For all she knew, she could be saying something completely different from what she was supposed to.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, his eyes still tinted somewhat red. He had a calculating look in his eyes, as if he was considering something, "What does Rin want to do?"

"H-huh?"

"I am giving you an option. You may touch it, or I will do it myself."

The thought of watching Sesshomaru do…whatever it is he was supposed to do caused her face to explode into a blush. Through her embarrassment, she felt a nagging curiosity.

She looked up at him shyly through her eyelashes and bit her lip slightly, "I-I can d-do i-it for you…."

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-shot.**

**I'm cruel. Forcing you guys to wait, I'm so cruel. LOLOLOLOLOL-/shot again. **

**Anyway, I hope this small lime and this extra length makes up for the months of no update. :3 **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, DEARS, AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD, 100 REVIEWS. 8DDD**

**Ahhh, thank you so much! QuQ **

**I can hardly believe that there are already this many reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes it **

**Special thanks to ShellieB for being the 95th reviewer and Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life for being the 100th. THANK YOU SO MUCH 8D *showers with love* And a whole butt-load of love to the rest of you darlings, too! **

**And I know, I know, I should be shot and thrown into the ocean for not updating for so long. It's ironic because I hate it when authors don't update their stories. : T **

**How about we set a time limit for me? Leave a review and tell me the latest you'd like this story updated, please!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for not updating, my computer crashed and I didn't get a new one until Christmas. QnQ I'm also going through immense writer's block so you'll have to excuse shitty writing. OTL**

**I will do my best to upload faster and thank you to any readers I may still have, I deeply apologize for my lack of commitment. **

**(Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned from the anime/manga 'InuYasha' belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I'm not making any money off of this so, please don't sue me, guise! X'D)**

* * *

><p>A knock at the door caused both heads to snap towards it. Rin's heart gave a jump of disappointment.<p>

Wait, wait, _disappointment? _Holy Kami, this was bad. Rin looked up towards Sesshomaru only to find that her boss had already redressed. He looked as calm and as collected has ever, his molten eyes flickering as he gazed at Rin.

"Get dressed, Rin," Came the low rumble. Rin nodded vigorously and dived towards her suitcase, pulling a collared shirt, capris, and another bra. The knock came again, louder this time. She peeked towards the door to see Sesshomaru pull it open.

She could not see who was on the other side but the sound of Kagome's voice confirmed identity.

"Oniisama, I know Rin is in there and I _really _need her at the moment." Kagome's voice sounded slightly nervous.

Sesshomaru had crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at Kagome stubbornly, "Do _not _refer to me as 'Oniisama'. Rin is busy, she cannot meet with you."

Kagome's voice had gone up an octave, "Please, Oniisama, you don't understand. This is really important!" By then, Rin had dressed herself and sided up to Sesshomaru. The panic in Kagome's voice worried her. She wriggled out from behind her boss and stood to face Kagome, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl.

"What's the matter, Miss Mom?" Rin touched Kagome's arm gently, noting her pale complexion and wide eyes. Kagome took a deep shuddering breath and nodded once.

"Uh…right…this is bad. This is really bad. Uhm…" she inhaled deeply again. "Listen carefully Rin, whatever you do…uh…don't freak out." Only then did she pull the magazine from her purse and show Rin the cover.

"_**JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE BUSINESS MAN DROPS MODEL FIANCEE FOR YOUNG SECRETARY?**_" the headline screamed. "_Rumor has it that business tycoon Sesshomaru Taisho (number one on Japan's Sexiest, Hottest Youkai of the Year, and Year's Most Successful lists) has broken off his engagement to supermodel and successful author Azami InuDaichi (featuring in U.S. magazines such as Vogue, Nobel prize winner, and daughter of InuDaichi Inc.'s CEO) for a relationship with 18 year old Rin Takahashi, his secretary. Although the topic remains nothing more than a rumor, reliable sources have revealed the solidity of the information…._"

Rin felt faint as she took in the information, her face erupting in a blush. This was sooo bad. Kagome stared at her worriedly and gently put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. Oniisama will do something about it." She made a weak attempt at trying to relieve Rin of her worries.

"I-I-I c-can't believe this. I-I….urgh….I j-just d-don't even…" Rin groaned and buried her face in her hands until she felt a strong arm slip around her waist and lips against her ear. His presence felt calming to her in a way; just siding up to Rin caused her worry to evaporate for a sweet few seconds, his warmth was something she craved. She couldn't help wonder if this was the result of her little crush, or of their mating status.

"For now, remain in your own room, Rin. I will dispose of this small dilemma." Sesshomaru's quietly spoken command sent a wave of serenity through Rin's body and eased her mind, however as he slipped away from her side and disappeared down the hallway, the deep worry returned.

Kagome looked at Rin apologetically, "Uh…also, Rin, there are news vans all over the premises."

"Oh no," groaned Rin. "I'm so sorry, Kagome, I don't understand any of this. How did the media find out about this?" Worry swam in her head, causing her vision to blur and her knees to feel weak. This was _awful_! A scandal like this would not only cause much of their sales to plummet, but also ruin all of their reputations.

"Well," the bitterness in her voice caused Rin to glance up. "I'm pretty sure I know who the 'reliable source' is. Really, Azami needs to calm her Kami-forsaken tits."

Despite her silently hysterical state, Rin giggled softly and buried her face in her hands again, "What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the business trip went by without incident, every now and then Rin had to avoid the media and run from the news vans. However after Sesshomaru declared to the reporters that things hadn't worked out with Azami and she had lied to them to get revenge for him leaving her, almost everything calmed. Since it was all Azami's word against Sesshomaru's most reporters packed up and left; no proof of the scandal meant no scandal at all. However, some still lingered, hoping to find some evidence.<p>

In their small time apart, Sesshomaru had continuously found excuses to touch Rin in any way. Be it a handshake, or a pat on the back, or a guiding hand on her lower back. Whenever they were in each other's presence, Sesshomaru found a way to make contact with Rin's body. Rin figured that since he hadn't been able to renew the now fading courting mark, he was growing antsy.

In a way, the girl was more than flattered and she found his need to make contact with her cute. So on the last day of the trip when the formal party was to take place, Rin went all out. She pulled the silky gown on over her head and smoothed it out. She glanced in the mirror, taking a moment to examine herself.

The dress used to belong to her mother and it was perfect; a soft satiny silk floor length dress with no straps and a low neckline that hugged her in all the right places; it was a deep midnight blue and showered at the corset-like upper body with silver. The design on the torso portion was matched by the same at the hem. The torso portion fit Rin like a second skin and the pushup technology made her cleavage rise, in an opposite action the skirt flowed out in the shape of her hips. The material was so smooth and beautiful that when Rin moved, it looked as if the ocean was running over the bottom half of her body. To wrap up the outfit she fitted dangly diamond earrings and a thin silver necklace with a single teardrop diamond. The stone of the necklace landed right on her make-up covered courting mark. She smiled, happy with her appearance.

Next she began pinning up her thick dark hair; she let her bangs hang and piled up her hair in elegant coils on the crown of her head, the style was held with little silver pins. She applied her makeup next, keeping it mostly light. She lined her eyes with black and added dark blue powder with silver compliments to her lids. Her lips were colored a soft peachy pink, the same shade as her rosy cheeks. She smiled at herself in the mirror, surprised at how dignified she appeared.

"Well, Rin," she said to herself with a grin. "You sure do look _fine _tonight." She laughed softly to herself and stepped into her strappy black shoes and snatched her purse from the side table. She made her way out of her room and down to the Hotel's ballroom. The previous few days she had been seeing to the decorating of the beautiful hall.

When she stepped into the room, she was impressed with herself. The hall was decorated in royal blues and sparkling silvers. Each table had dignified white tablecloths with sparkly silver vases full of white roses as centerpieces. The stage was decorated with royal and gray ribbons, there were ivory and cerulean balloons covering the ceiling. The lights were the silvery light of the moon, turning everything different shades of gray and silver.

Rin had arrived early to see to any last minute preparations, she shuffled around and straightened the centerpieces or fixed drooping ribbons. She looked towards the buffet table, fighting against the urge to loll her tongue at the delicious food.

Soon after, guests began to arrive and waiters rushed around with classes of champagne. She was offered a tray with glasses of champagne, Sprite, and water. Rin plucked a glass of Sprite and tipped her head politely. She scanned the filling hall, searching for Kagome, InuYasha, or Sesshomaru.

Locating the dark-haired head of her friend, she wove through the crowd with ease and stood before her with a grin.

"Hey there, Miss Mom, how's it going?" she chirped.

Kagome looked beautiful in a floor length, silky red gown. Her hair was let loose in waves, only one side held up with a gold barrette. She wore a thin gold bracelet on her wrist and a gold choker around her neck. She, too, wore minimal makeup; only a little gold shadow and a red-gold shimmery lipstick.

InuYasha stood next to his mate, looking extremely uncomfortable. His wore a three piece suit and his hair had been pulled back into a loose braid. He loosened his tie and scowled.

Kagome smiled and inclined her head, "Hey, Rin! You look great, I loooove your dress!"

Rin's eyes brightened and she smoothed down her dress, "Thanks! I like yours, too," she peeked around towards InuYasha. "You look civilized today, InuYasha."

The hanyou snarled, "Shut the hell up. I hate this shit. Jeez, wench, why do I gotta wear this Kami-forsaken crap?"

"Because this is a formal occasion, dog," said Kagome sweetly. "If you embarrass me, I'll chop off your dick."

"Shut the fuck up, woman! You're annoying!" he grumbled, but immediately stopped messing with his tie.

Rin's eyes scoured the ballroom, searching for a head of silver hair but coming up empty. She sighed and took a sip of her Sprite.

Kagome looked at her, her eyes glinting with amusement, "Rin, if you're looking for Oniisama you had better give up. Remember that he's behind the stage right now? Preparing his speech?"

Rin flushed a deep crimson. Of course he was; she had placed him there in her plans. She mumbled a quick apology sheepishly and glanced up at the stage as Sesshomaru was announced.

Gracefully, the man slipped into place and Rin felt her breath catch. He looked even more dashing than usual. He wore a deep black, spotless suit and a silvery tie that matched his hair. His hair was pulled back like InuYasha's into a loose braid. Strands fell around his face, bringing focus to his beautiful eyes.

She watched him, her mind almost in a trance. She was watching so intently, she hardly caught any of his speech.

"…to bring this to an end, I'd like to thank my very capable secretary, Rin Takahashi, for organizing this trip. Without her, none of this would be possible, ladies and gentlemen, Rin Takahashi." Rin blinked, as if coming out of a daze, as a spotlight zoomed over her and illuminated her in bright light.

She smiled wide and raised her glass slightly at the polite applause. She was surprised Sesshomaru had acknowledged her and as she bathed in the pride of being applauded, she peeked at him and saw those molten gold eyes boring into her.

* * *

><p>She sighed deeply and dropped her bags on the ground. She collapsed on the bed and buried her face in the sheets. After last night's party, she had hoped to be able to talk to Sesshomaru, but after the speech everyone flooded the Inuyoukai and Rin found herself being pushed far back into the crowd. In the end Rin stayed with Kagome and InuYasha, Sesshomaru too buy speaking with his business partners to speak with her.<p>

Eventually, she had returned to her hotel room without meeting her boss at all. She had been a bit surprised when she woke this morning and Kagome informed her that the man had returned home late the night before for business reasons. Her busy mind ran over the days spent with him, a small smile forming as she recalled his odd tendency to always touch her. However it flitted away as her mind tentatively inquired about whether this was because he genuinely liked her or because she was his intended mate.

She flipped over on her bed and hung her head down one side, her hair cascading down in slightly wavy sections. Sesshomaru didn't truly like her at all; he was only doing what his instincts told him he was supposed to since she was his mate-to-be. His actions, though greatly different from his behavior at work or before he acknowledged her as his, were still closed off often and he still refused to open up about many things.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly to herself, "Whoa, Rin, slow down! Remember, it hasn't been that long since the Ice King admitted to himself that you must be his m-mate." She stumbled over the word, turning a bright shade of red and abruptly turning to her side and burying her face in a pillow. Mate_. _That word scared her to no end and still made her giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

Her phone gave a loud and insistent ring, causing her to peek out from over her comfort-pillow and reach for it. On glance told her it was Ayame Ookami, Rin's close friend from university. While Rin had been the only student out of her age group for university and immediately ignored, Ayame was with a large group of friends and one of the nicest people at the university. She had been quick to adopt Rin as her friend and near-sister, giving the awkward girl her first friend.

Ayame was an urufuoni, a wolf demon. She had married her university sweetheart Kouga Ookami and, after the terrible discovery of Ayame's infertility, they had adopted a newborn kitsuneakki, a fox demon. They were now the proud parents of Shippo Ookami, a now two year old little boy who Rin often babysat.

She flipped open her phone and brought it to her ear, "Hey Ayame!"

"Rin," Ayame sounded both relieved and out of breath. In the background, Rin could just make out the enthusiastic voice of Shippo as he attempted to capture his mother's attention. "I have the biggest favor ever to ask of you. I'll owe you forever."

Rin laughed as Shippo whimpered until Ayame heaved him into her arms with a sigh, "What's up, sweetie?"

"Can you please, please, please watch Shippo for a couple of days while Kouga and I go to Hong Kong for business?" her voice was desperate as she spoke to Rin and cooed to her son at the same time. In the background, a door slammed and Rin heard Kouga's voice as he relieved his wife of Shippo-duty.

Rin thought for a moment, despite the huge American expansion, she still had to return to work two days from now. Still, this was for Ayame and Rin would figure _something _out to keep Shippo by her side at work, "Of course! Just come drop him off at my apartment whenever." She smiled at no one in particular and bounced lightly on her bed.

Ayame laughed nervously, "Ah…uhm…see, Rin, that's what's so terrible about this whole thing….we have to get to a meeting in Hong Kong by six tonight and….sweet Kami, it's already 10 am! We'd be late if we didn't depart from the airport at noon! We have to leave immediately," Her nervous laugh had dribbled into full on panic as she explained. "There's no way we can take Shippo because, well, you know how much attention he needs! I can't even arrange for a babysitter there because he's never been babysat by anyone except you and he'd most likely freak out if I were to thrust him into the arms of some Chinese lady he had never seen before. Holy Kami, he'd probably die on the four hour flight anyway! This is sooo baaaad!"

Rin jumped to comfort her babbling friend, her own eyes wide with panic, "Don't worry, Ayame! It's totally fine if you drop Shippo off now! It's no problem! You and Kouga just hurry up and prepare for your flight."

Ayame nearly sobbed with relief, "Thank you sooo much, Rin! I don't how I'd _survive _without you!"

Rin laughed, "Yeah, yeah, save it for the business partners. Just hurry up, okay?" Ayame sent more love her way and soon hung up, leaving a half-panicked Rin. She glanced around her neat apartment and thanked the Kami she had taken the time to organize her home before leaving for her trip. After the quick inventory, she moved in overdrive, ripping off her travel-dirtied clothes and stepping into the shower.

She showered in record time and dressed in her most comfortable, babysit-Shippo-clothes. The time-worn tan and navy blue striped, three-quarters butterfly-sleeved shirt paired with the slightly oil-paint stained, baby blue booty shorts were her most abuse-accepting clothes. After throwing her towel-dried hair into a messy bun, she spread a baby-safe, giant play mat in her living room and setting out many toys.

She looked at the items for a bit, smiling a bit as she remember buying them for Shippo back when he had first been born, only to keep it herself since the little kitsuneakki frequented his Auntie Rin's house. She stretched her arms above her head, her shirt riding up slightly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

The ringing of the doorbell caused the girl to beam. Ayame sure hadn't wasted any time. She skipped to the door and pulled it open, not even acknowledging the person at the door with a look, only turning around and spreading her arms out in a "behold" gesture towards her apartment.

"Come on in, Ayame! I already set out the toys Shippo has at my house and spread out his mat. Wow, that was fast though! It's only been, what, 15 minutes since we talked on the phone? This meeting must be seriously important if you got here this fast. Hey, where's Kouga? Is he coming in? How's he be-!" her rapid blabbering was cut short when a familiar clawed hand slipped over her mouth, silencing her. The door shut with a muted thud and she felt lips against her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you going on and on about, Rin?" he growled out her name, his deep, sensual voice caressing her. She nearly melted against him.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…wh-what are you d-doing here?" the infernal stammering that seemed to begin only when he was nearby started up again and color flooded her face.

He pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck, his bangs tickling her ear and cheek, "This Sesshomaru does not need permission to come see his mate." He pressed more dizzying kisses on her neck.

"B-but…wh-wha…I-I can't t-talk to you right now! M-my friend-" no sooner had she tried to speak did the doorbell come again. With a relieved sigh she wiggled away from the slightly irritated demon and pulled open the door.

"Hey Aya-" before she could even finish her sentence, a wriggling Shippo was shoved into her arms along with a million bags. Shippo squealed a greeting and hugged her neck. She peeked over the mountain of bags to see Ayame hurrying off mumbling to herself while Kouga stood, watching her with an amused glint in his sky blue eyes.

He was dressed sharply in black trousers and an open-necked white shirt that was rolled up to show his tan and muscular forearms. His long dark hair was pulled up neatly into a ponytail. He turned to face Rin and smiled, "Hey, Rin."

Rin shifted the bags and the now content child in her arms, grinning all the while, "Hi, Kouga!"

The man smiled back and opened his mouth, and was interrupted by his hysterical wife as she yelled for him. He turned back to Rin with a light shrug and suddenly seemed to pause. A look of confusion crossed over his face and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his screeching wife. With a frustrated grumble to quickly waved towards the younger girl and flew down the steps to his wife.

Rin dumped the bags on the ground next to the door and heaved a smiling Shippo towards the iron railing. She grinned and waved to Ayame, urging Shippo to wave to his mother as well. Her friend gave her a haphazard wave and leapt into their car.

Ayame had looked just as striking as her husband in a white silk blouse and pencil skirt, her flaming red hair done up in a complicated French twist. Her emerald green eyes had been wide with panic at the small time frame.

She felt a tug on her shirt and looked at the toddler in her arms. Shippo had his cute little button nose scrunched up in distaste and was sniffing, "What's that smell, Auntie Rin?" He was dressed in a green shirt with a panda on it and deep brown pants. His longish red hair that nearly matched Ayame's was piled in a hasty ponytail. His deep green eyes were wide with question, a small smile on his fanged mouth.

Realization dawned on her as she realized that she had forgotten all about the guest in her home. She turned back towards her apartment to see the breath taking man leaning against the doorframe with that impassive mask tightly in place.

She shifted Shippo on hip and laughed nervously, "Uh…Shippo, that's Auntie Rin's…boss."

Sesshomaru arched an elegant eyebrow, but did not say anything more. He wore a light blue button up shirt and crisp khakis that hugged his lower body. Over one shoulder he had…a large furry tail? What in Kami's name was that?!

Shippo cocked his head questioningly at the tall man, "Boss?"

Sesshomaru stared at the child slightly, a small frown on his face as Rin stuttered, "Y-yeah, Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo…extra-long chapter makes the reviewers happy? Yes? *dodges flying chair* <strong>

**OTL I'm really sorry! And thanks again for whoever is still keeping up with this story, I'm really grateful for your loyalty. **

**Anyway! I really wanted to add in Ayame, Kouga, and Shippo so I made them a family XDD **

**And look, the Mokomoko appears! Hey now, I had to put in the fluffy **_**somewhere**_**! Lol **

**Please let me know the maximum time limit, I'll make the minimum 7 days since…well…writing a chapter takes time XD **

**As usual, a great big hug to Kat-chan who literally forced my fingers to type out this chapter and yelled at me for hours for not updating sooner. *rolls eyes* Love ya. **

**Thanks again and the goal for review this time is…120 - 140, maybe? *dodges another flying chair* **

**Sorry! I just love to know how I'm doing sooo…GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, MY DEARS~ **


End file.
